Total Drama Island Redux
by mtnetwarrior
Summary: The first season of Total Drama Island, but with four new contestants. And maybe some secrets along the way. One things for sure, one of these new faces may have quite the effect on Heather...
1. Chapter 1: The Plunge

**And now a little project I've been planning on for a while now. I'll keep the big reveal a secret for now. Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama.**

Chapter 1: The Plunge

_I've heard it said that being a superhero takes self-restraint, self-control, and self-denial. That human nature is to use one's power for selfish means. I'm not so sure I believe that. If it was, history would be far more mired in evil than good. I think true human nature is to use one's power based on one's moral beliefs. Let's put things in perspective for a minute here. We're all familiar with Spider-Man's catch phrase, "With great power comes great responsibility." This phrase was said to him by his Uncle Ben, who raised him like a son. It was because of this, and Ben's untimely passing, that Peter Parker decided to use his new spider-based powers to be a superhero._

_I suppose one could argue that his earlier exploits could be considered selfish, but you have to remember that he did still have an elderly aunt to support, so he had very good reason to need the money. Had Spider-Man known that robber he let escape in his first comic appearance would kill his uncle, you can bet he would have stopped him. Another example is Light Yagami. Near wasn't lying when he said Light was a serial killer hiding behind a righteous cause, but let's really dissect that down to its core. When Light first got hold of the Death Note, he didn't really think much of it. In fact, he assumed it was a prank._

_Once he started to experiment with it and realized that the Death Note was real, that was when Light began his crusade. Now here's something to consider. Light truly believed, right up until his defeat at Near's hands, that he was doing something good. At heart, he was a pure soul, perhaps too pure. He couldn't except the universe's inherit chaos, so when L and the NPA started hunting him down, he assumed they were on the criminals' side, and thus evil. Then there's Yukiteru Amano. Granted a diary that could foretell the future by a god who just happened to be friends with him, what does Yukiteru do?_

_Well, he starts by simply using it as a cheat sheet. He's not inherently good or evil, so he uses his diary in a casual manner. When he gets dragged into the survival game with all the other diary owners, he simply uses it to try and survive. It's not until the collateral from the game starts to sink in that he actively tries to win hoping to achieve godhood and erase all the damage. As you can imagine, he was devastated to learn that it was impossible, which is why he refused to create anything new. These three examples prove my point. That people will use any power given to them in a way befitting their moral standing._

* * *

><p>Wawanakwa was a rustic forest island in the middle of Muskoka, Ontario. At the wooden dock stood a camera crew that was getting ready to film for the first season of what was supposed to be the hottest new reality show. Chris McLean, the host of the show and a well known B-list celebrity, was a fit man in his early thirties. He had black hair with grey highlights, black eyes, and a five-o-clock shadow. He was wearing a green khaki jacket with white undershirt, khaki jeans, and black high tops. "I'm still curious about the studio's sudden choice to increase the number of contestants from twenty-two to twenty-six," he said to the camera man.<p>

The guy just shrugged. "The producers thought it necessary with the number of challenges planned." Chris scratched his head. "But some of them were slated to be non-elimination." He pondered for a bit before deciding, "Ah... Who cares? I'm getting paid either way. We ready to roll footage?" The camera man nodded, and Chris cleared his throat. "Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka Ontario! I'm your host, Chris McLean!" The rest of hour was filled with Chris detailing the show itself, then going over the footage to make sure the angle and lightning was good. "Constants should be coming in within the half-hour," Chris said, "Hope they're ready for the surprise of a life-time."

* * *

><p>The first of the boats arrived at the dock, dropping off a young woman. She had thick glasses, brown hair tied up in a ponytail, and wearing a green t-shirt with tan vest, pink pants, and white sneakers. "Beth," Chris said, "What's up?" Beth surprised Chris with a friendly hug before letting go and saying, "You're a lot shorter in real life." Chris raised an eyebrow. "Thanks... I think..." The next person dropped off with a rather large dude with dark skin. He had black hair and a short beard, and was wearing a white cap, olive green t-shirt, denim shorts, and sandals. "Hey there DJ," Chris said. DJ high-fived Chris, then looked around. "Hey are you sure this is the right place? Where's the hot tub?"<p>

"This is the place all right," Chris said, "And don't sweat the hot tub. You may just get one later. Depending on how well you do..." As DJ grabbed his bags, he muttered, "Place looked a lot different on the application form." The next person dropped off was a goth girl, her short black hair dyed with blue highlights, as was her lips. She was wearing a green undershirt, light blue t-shirt, and black vest with matching skirt, as well as black gogo boots over matching leggings. "Hey Gwen," Chris said as she got her bags. Gwen looked around. "Don't tell me we're staying here?"

"Yep," Chris said, "This is the place." "Hold on," Gwen said, "I did not sign up for this." Chris held up a file. "Actually, you did." Gwen simply grabbed the file, tore it in half, then dropped it in the lake. Chris shrugged and held up several more copies of the same file. "That's what I like about lawyers. They always make lots of copies." Gwen simply facepalmed. The next person dropped off was a dude wearing a cowboy hat, a pink dress shirt that was unbuttoned and had the sleeves rolled up, denim shorts, and sandals. He also had blonde hair. "Yo, Geoff," Chris said, "Looking awesome there, man." "Thanks man," Geoff said, "Great to be here."

The person to be dropped off was a gorgeous young woman with flowing blonde hair. She was wearing a scarf on her head, a red tank top with tan tube top, flat frilled skirt, and cowboy skirt. "Lindsey," Chris said, "Not looking too shabby there." "Hi there," Lindsey said. She squinted at Chris for a second. "You look kinda familiar." Chris facepalmed. "I'm Chris McLean, the show's host?" "Oh," Lindsey said in realization. Shortly after Lindsey came a another young girl. She was almost as pale as Gwen, but it seemed a more natural pale. She also had long brown hair, and was wearing a black hoodie with brown skirt, thigh high socks, and black sneakers.

"Hey there Megan," Chris said, "Nice of you to show up. The studio tells me you and three others were included last minute." "Yeah," Megan said, "I couldn't believe my luck. I almost thought I wouldn't get in." The person dropped off was a young woman who looked to be of Asian decent. She had long black hair and wore a pale pin tube top with khaki shirt and high heeled wedges. She took off her sunglasses as she glared at the other contestants. "Heather," Chris said, "Not surprised at your reaction to this place." As Heather walked toward the group without saying a word, Beth ran up to her. "Hi! Looks like we're your new friends for the next eight weeks."

Heather glared. "I'm not here to make friends." Megan rolled her eyes. "Too bad... Making friends here could go a long way towards helping you win." Heather raised her eyebrow at that statement. "Maybe... Maybe not..." The next person to disembark was a young man in punk attire. He had piercings on his ears, nose, and eyebrow. His black was styled into a mohawk that was dyed green, and he had a goatee. He wore a black t-shirt with a skull design, blue jeans, and red high tops. "Hey Duncan," Chris said. Duncan looked around. "I don't like surprises..." Chris sighed. "Yeah, your parole officer warned me of that. But hey, if you don't like it, you can always go back to juvie..."

Duncan sniffed, then shrugged. "Okay then." As joined the group, he gave a sly wink to Heather, "Meet you at the campfire gorgeous." Heather huffed. "Drop dead, skeez." The next person to come in was actually water-skiing behind the boat. He had a muscular build, shaggy brown hair, and was wearing a red track suit with matching sneakers and headband. The dude quickly wiped out before landing on the dock, bouncing off, and landing in everyone's luggage. "Wicked wipeout, Tyler," Chris said as he helped Tyler out of the luggage. "Thanks Chris," Tyler said, "Guess I misjudged the angle of my water skis."

The next person to join the group was a lanky young man with ginger hair. He wore thin glasses, a blue t-shirt with a burger on it, olive green jeans, and blue sneakers. "Hey there Harold," Chris said, "Welcome to camp." Harold looks around. "So you mean this is taking place at a real summer camp instead of some lame studio?" Chris nodded. "Yesss," Harold said with a small fist pump, "That is so much more favorable to my skills." "Oookay then," Chris said. The next person was a young man with slick black hair, wearing a camo shirt under a green tee with a handprint, black jeans, and tan sneakers.

"Hey there Trent," Chris said, "Good to meet you." "Hey Chris," Trent said, "Great to meet you. I saw on that figure skating show, that was awesome." "Thanks man," Chris said as he fist bumped Trent, "I knew I rocked that show!" "I remember seeing that," Megan said. "Me too," Beth said, "One of the contestants dropped his partner on her head, giving them immunity." "Lucky," Harold said, "I hope I get dropped on my head." "Why would you want to do that?," Lindsey asked, "That sounds painful."

Trent looked around at the camp with an awkward look, but when he took a spot next to Gwen, he smiled at her. She looked away for a second, but couldn't help smiling right back. The next person was a young woman with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a blue hoodie, denim jeans, and tan shoes. "Hey there Bridgette," Chris said. He then noticed she was carrying a surfboard. "Why the board? We're not exactly at Malibu." Bridgette looked around. "I was told we'd be at a beach..." Chris pointed to one of the beach's at the island. "'Course a lake doesn't lend itself much to good waves."

Bridgette sighed. "Great." She walked over to the other campers. "Hey guys..." Geoff, instantly smitten, said, "Hey there, I'm Geoff." Bridgette smiled at him."Nice to meet you." The next person to get dropped off was a young man with a bald head, but a white goatee. He wore a blue t-shirt with a snowflake design, wool pants, and white sneakers. "Frank," Chris said, "Another of the last minute add-ons. Hope to see you do well man." "No problem," Frank said, "I can take it pretty far." He walked over to the other campers, were he gave a quick nod to Megan, who nodded back.

"Got a thing for Frank?," Beth asked. "Not really," Megan said, "It's just we happen to be good friends. If you wanna talk about crushes..." She looked at DJ and smiled. The next person to get dropped off was a rather short and lanky young man with parted brown hair, wearing a white undershirt, blue dress shirt, red vest, khaki jeans, and tan boots. "Hey there Noah," Chris said, "Welcome to the island." "Thanks," Noah said, "You got my memo about my life threatening allergies." "Went over it with a fine-toothed comb," Chris said, "I don't think you'll have to worry about shellfish or coconut on this show, but I've made sure that Chef knows not to serve you anything with peanuts, chocolate, or cinnamon." "Thanks," Noah said.

The person was an African-Canadian woman with a rather heavy build, not quite fat but not quite fit. Her black hair was done in a ponytail, and she was wearing a white t-shirt with oranges on it, blue jeans, and sandals. "Greetings Leshawna," Chris said. "Hey there y'all, what's up?," Leshawna said, "Thanks for having me." She walked over to the others, where Harold's mouth was hanging open. Frank chuckled and helped him close it. "Hey there everybody," Leshawna said, "Feel to quit now and save yourselves the trouble 'cause, I came to win." Harold stared at Leshawna before saying, "I've never seen a woman like you in real life before."

"And I'd recommend that's as far as you go," Megan said, "A woman like her can be rather temperamental." "You know it girl," Leshawna said, "But don't worry, I don't like making enemies." The next two girls looked almost identical, except one was tan while the other was more pale. They both had black hair tied up in pigtails, and wore black and white striped tube tops, pink denim shorts, and pink high heeled wedges. "Ladies," Chris said, "Katie, Sadie. Welcome to Wawanakwa." The girls both gasped in delight. "Look Sadie," said Katie, the tan one, "It's a summer camp." "Awesome!," Sadie said, "I've always wanted to go to summer camp!"

The grabbed their luggage and eagerly joined the group. Following them was a young man with light brown hair that came down to his neck. He was wearing a green beanie, olive green hoodie, blue pants, and tan high tops. "Hey Ezekiel," Chris said, "What's up?" Ezekiel looked up and said, "I think I see a bird." That got him several snickers of laughter from the others. Chris sighed and said, "Okay Ezekiel, I know this is your first time in the real world... Been home school your whole life... Raised by freaky prairie people..." "Don't go insulting another person's culture," came a new voice.

This one was a young girl with long brown hair. She was wearing a casual blue blouse with matching skirt, and well as black sandals. "Ah, Sarah," Chris said, "Sorry, I was just hoping to get Ezekiel in touch with the outside world here." Sarah just glared before leading Ezekiel over to the group. Following the two of them was a young man with parted brown hair, wearing a white causal shirt and jeans with black sneakers. "Cody," Chris said, "Great to see you here." "Great to be here man," Cody said, walking to the toward with an obviously fake attempt at swagger, "I see the ladies are already gathering. Nice." Gwen and Sarah rolled there eyes.

The next person to disembark was a muscular young woman with black hair tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a blue muscle shirt and matching shorts with black high tops. "Eva," Chris said, "Glad you could make it." Eva just nodded as she set her bags down, accidentally hitting Cody's foot. "Ow!," Cody said, "What's in there, dumbbells?" "Yes," Eva said bluntly. The next guy to get off announced himself with a whoop of excitement. He was extremely heavy-set with short blonde hair. He wore a white t-shirt with a Canadian maple leaf design, yellow jeans, and yellow sneakers. "Owen," Chris said, "Welcome."

Owen greeted Chris with a friendly hug, which, given size, nearly broke Chris's back. "It's awesome to be here! It's just so..." He hesitated as he tried to think of something else. "Awesome?," Gwen asked, a wry grin on her face. "Yes!," Owen said, and he whooped again, "Are you gonna be on my team?" "I sure hope so," Gwen said with obvious sarcasm, but Owen seemed to have missed as he put Chris down. The next person was a young girl with shoulder length brown hair. She was wearing a white undershirt with grey blouse, tan pants, and high heeled wedges. "Courtney," Chris said, "Pleasure to see you." "Thanks you," Courtney said as she joined the group.

"Hey there," she said, "You must be the other contestants. It's nice to meet you." Owen eagerly shook Courtney's hand. "How's it going? I'm Owen." Courtney returned the shake before turning her head back to the dock. "Woah! Who's that?" The man she was looking at seemed built like a Greek sculpture, but with a noticeable tan. He had black hair that seemed slicked back, and wore a green muscle shirt with blue jeans and sandals. "Justin," Chris said, "Great to have you here. For the record, we selected you based entirely on your looks." Justin shrugged. "I can live with that." Most of the other campers, especially the girls, were just staring at him.

The silence was quickly broken by a hyper-sounding voice calling out, "Hey there Chris!" The voice came from a young woman with frizzy red hair. She wore a green bikini with the bottom covered in a light green wrapped skirt and matching sandals. "Guys," Chris said, "Meet Izzy." As Izzy got off the boat, she tripped and fell into the lake, hitting her chin on the dock as she did. "Oooo," Tyler said, wincing, "That was bad." Courtney quickly fished Izzy out of the water. Once on the dock, Izzy shook herself dry like a dog. "Man, that felt good! Well, except for hitting my chin."

"Okay," Chris said, "That just leaves one last camper." Said camper arrived soon enough. He looked to be physical fit, and had short brown hair. He was wearing a dark red t-shirt with a serpentine dragon design, blue jeans, and black sneakers. "Martin," Chris said, "Welcome to the show." Martin nodded. "Thanks Chris. Hope to put on a good one." HE walked over to the group, and as he locked eyes with Heather, the two of them someone wound up entranced for a few seconds. "Okay," Justin said, "I'm a professional model and have gotten more than a few people to gawk at me, but never like this."

"Whaddya mean?," Owen asked. "This is more than just adoration," Justin said, "I'm no expert, but I think this is what they call love at first sight." Hearing that, Heather shook herself out of her reverie. "Don't... Don't be ridiculous! I mean, the two of us just met. Sure he's a total hottie but..." She quickly covered her mouth before she could stick her foot in it. After a quick promo shot, Chris split the campers into two teams. Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsey, Beth, Izzy, Owen, Leshawna, Justin, Noah, Frank, and Martin would be the Screaming Gophers. Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Katie, Sadie, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, Harold, Sarah, and Megan would be the Killer Bass.

* * *

><p>Once at the cabins, Geoff called out, "Hey Chris, is there gonna be any chaperone?" "Just me an Chef, who you'll be meeting at lunchtime," Chris said, "After all you guys are all around sixteen years old. That's the average age for a counselor-in-training. Other than that, you'll be entirely unsupervised. Just keep in mind that you'll have cameras on you in all public areas, so don't do anything stupid." The Gophers were set up in the east cabin, and the Bass in the west. Boys were one side of each cabin, while girls got the other. "I realize these are a bit cramped," Chris said, "But soon enough you'll be having plenty of space."<p>

"Aren't these bunk beds a little summer camp?," Heather asked. "Well duh," Gwen said as she picked a bed, "We are at a summer camp." "Were are the outlets?," Lindsey asked, "I need to plug in my straightening iron." "You can find some in the communal washroom," Chris said, pointing over to said building. "Wait," Lindsey said, "Are you saying we have to shower together? Please tell me there are two of those too." "No," Chris said, "But there's a strict rule that no boys are allowed inside with the girls, and vice verse." Lindsey breathed a sigh of relief. She walked back inside to unpack, and then screamed at the top of her lungs.

The others ran inside to see what the problem was. "Man that white girl can scream," Leshawna said. Lindsey was now standing on one of the chairs in the cabin, a cockroach skittering around nearby. "What is it...?," Lindsey asked in fright, "Kill it..." "Relax," Martin said, "It's just a cockroach." At that statement, DJ also screamed, in a surprisingly high-pitched tone, and ran out of he cabin, Harold and several others stepped in to try and squash the roach, which skittered around until it encountered Duncan. He was holding an axe ready to swing it downward. Everyone except Gwen, Trent, Frank, and Martin looked away as Duncan brought the axe down on the roach.

"That's one way to do it," Frank noted. The others nodded. Tyler walked over to Lindsey. "If you ever see of those things again, just let me know and I'll handle it, okay?" Lindsey nodded with a smile. Later the campers all headed for the mess hall for lunch. There they met Chef, a big black man who was completely bald, and was wearing typical cook's clothes. "Listen up!," he said in a loud voice, "I serve it three times a day, and you will eat it three times a day! So just grab your tray, get your food, and sit your butts down!" Said lunch was little more than simple sloppy joes, but no one really complained since it tasted pretty good.

"Listen up campers," Chris said, "Your first challenge begins in one hour. Be ready." "What do you think they'll make us do?," Katie asked. "Don't worry," DJ said, "It's our first challenge. How hard can it be?" "You've obviously never seen a reality show," Frank said, "These guys are known for sucker punches out of left field." Sure enough, the first challenge took place on a high cliff on the edge of the island. The campers were all there wearing various types of swimwear. "Okay teams," Chris said, "Your first challenge is three-fold. The first part is to jump this one-thousand foot high cliff into the lake."

He pointed below to a ring of buoys, with a second ring inside. "The outer ring is worth one point, and the smaller inner ring is worth two. For every camper that jumps you'll get the point value of whichever ring you landed in. The team that racks up the most points get something to make the second part of the challenge a little easier." He pointed to a set of crates on the beach far down below. "Inside those crates are the supplies you need to build yourself an awesome hot tub. Once both teams have had all their members jump, they will need to take those crates back to their cabin. The first team to bring all their crates back and assemble the hot tub wins invincibility, and also gets to keep said hot tub for the rest of the summer."

"Maybe this isn't going to be as bad as we thought," Martin said. "Oh, one final thing," Chris said, "The outer ring is filled with animatronic sharks designed to hone in on anyone who lands in their territory. They're not dangerous, but the shock they give will be kinda annoying. Extra incentive to land in the center. And for the record, yes, we did tone done the shock value to account for the water. So, Killer Bass is up first." After debating who would dive in first, Bridgette nodded and quickly leapt off the cliff, easily landing in the center ring. "Woo!," Bridgette called out after surfacing, "Okay team, who's next?!" "Alright!," Tyler said, "My turn!" He took a running leap as Bridgette was retrieved by a boat.

Tyler did manage to land in the center ring, but also painfully struck one of the buoys instead of landing in the water. "Ouch," Sarah said, "What's the rule on that?" "He technically hit the border of the ring," Chris said, "So it counts as the center." Geoff, Eva, Duncan, and Megan were quick to follow Tyler, all of them landing in the center ring. DJ, however, said, "Uh-uh, man. I ain't diving. I'm too scared of heights." "Well," Chris said, "You can chicken out if you want and take the escalator back down. But if you do, you have to wear this for the rest of the day." He held up a chicken hat. DJ simply took the hat with a sigh. "Okay then," Chris said, "Who's next?"

Ezekiel dove off next, hitting the center despite being knocked around for a bit by the cliffside. "Yesss!," Harold said as he dove off after Ezekiel. However, he landed in such a way that his crotch hit the water like it was solid pavement. Harold's scream was so loud, everyone else could feel his pain. "Damn," Chris said, "Hate to see that happen. Good thing we shelled out a little extra for the advanced medical tent." "Excuse me Chris," Courtney said, "I have a medical condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs." "That's a load of bullcrap," Sarah said, "You just don't want to jump." "Either way," Chris said, "You could simply chicken out. But it could cost your team the win, which could lead to you getting eliminated."

"It's a calculated risk," Courtney replied, "I've seen the other team, and I don't think enough of them will jump." "You'd better not think my brother is a coward," Sarah said, pointing to Martin. "He's your brother?," Courtney said is surprise. Chris nodded. "Martin and Sarah are half-siblings. Same mother, different fathers. Not like there's any rule against that." Sarah stuck her tongue out at Courtney as she dove off the cliff. "Still wanna chicken out?," Chris said. Courtney nodded, and she was handed the chicken hat. "That's just two jumpers left," Chris said. But no sooner had he said that then Katie and Sadie lept off the cliff arm-in-arm, easily landing in the center.

"Okay," Chris said, "Killer Bass have eleven jumpers and two chickens, with all eleven hitting the center for a total of... Twenty-two points. Screaming gophers, if you can beat that you'll get a pullcart to help you carry your crates back to the lodge." "Nice," Trent said, "Who's first?" "No way am I jumping," Heather said, "I'll get my hair messed up." "Big deal," Justin said, "My hair'll get messed up too. Won't stop me from jumping. After all, if you did it right once, you can get it right a second time." "You heard him," Leshawna said, "Now get to jumping." Heather scoffed. "And who's gonna make me?" Leshawna answered that by picking Heather up and tossing her off the cliff and right in the center ring.

When Heather surfaced, she called out, "Leshawna, you are so dead!" Leshawna chuckled. "Come on, girl, I threw you in the center ring, a'ight?" As she leapt off herself, she muttered, "Now I just hope I can hit it too." "And here I thought this would be a talent contest," Lindsey said as she and Frank dove off, followed by Gwen, Cody, and Izzy. Justin then took his turn, but landed in the outer circle. One of the motorized sharks swam up to him and shocked him on impact. "Ow," Justin said, "Well Chris was right. That was more annoying then anything." Back up top, Beth gulped. "I... I can't do it. I'm too scared."

Chris simply handed her the chicken hat. "Sorry guys!," she said as she took the escalator back down. "That is so lame," Lindsey said. She turned to Heather. "Right?" Heather nodded in agreement. Trent took his turn and hit center with no problem. "Hmm," Noah said, "So for us to win at this point the rest of us all need to hit the center." He sighed. "Martin... Throw me." "Huh?," Martin asked. "It's the only way I'll be able to get off this cliff and still have us win. Just make sure to aim for the center." Martin shrugged and picked Noah up, quickly tossing him off the cliff. Sure enough, Noah hit the center with no problem. Martin then followed suit, also hitting the center.

"Nice teamwork there," Trent said. "No problem," Martin said, "I've always had good hand-eye coordination. Are you sure you wouldn't have been albe to jump on your own, Noah?" "Maybe," Noah said, "But it doesn't matter. All that matters now is whether or not Owen can hit the center as well." Trent looked up. "If he even jumps at all." Owen gulped as he put on his water wings. Taking a few steps back from the cliff, he said, "I'm gonna die now. I'm gonna frickin' die now." After a few tense seconds, Owen closed his eyes and ran full speed off the cliff, screaming all the way down. Trent, Martin, and Noah smiled for a second, before realizing that they were right in his path.

Before they could even move, Owen hit the water, causing a massive tidal wave to surge through the entire area. "Oh yeah!," Owen said when he realized he was still in the center. "Awesome work Screaming Gophers," Chris said through a bullhorn, "You have twelve jumpers with eleven hitting the center and one hitting outer ring, giving you a total of twenty-three points. That gives you the pullcart for the next part of the challenge." "Way to go Owen!," Trent said. "Thanks guys," Owen said. He then looked around the water. "But I think I lost my bathing suit." That got him several cries of "Ew!" from the others.

* * *

><p>While the Gophers were casually dragging their crates to the lodge using the pullcarts they were given, the Bass were forced to carry theirs by hand. And with the crates being so big and heavy, it wasn't easy. "Ow," Courtney said as she put her crate down for a second, "I think I just got a splinter." Eva walked over and picked up the crate effortlessly before slamming it back down. "Quit whining and get back to carrying." "Give her a break Eva," Megan said, "We're not all as strong as you, you know." Eva simply got back to her own crate.<p>

"Didn't expect someone so meek looking to be able to speak her own mind," DJ said to Megan, "It's refreshing." "Yeah well," Megan said, blushing, "Hanging around Sarah, Martin, and Frank... It kinda helped me break out of my shell. The four of us have been friends for a while now." She looked over to Sarah, who gave her a thumbs-up. After a bit more walking, Tyler put down his crate. "'Cuse me guys, I gotta take a whiz." "Don't be too long," Sarah said, "We're already way behind." "I have to go too," Katie said. "Really?," Sadie said, "So do I!" Tyler headed off in one part of the woods, while Katie and Sadie went off in another.

As the others were waiting, a small fly flew near Courtney, who tried to slap it but hit her eye in the process. "Ow! I think it just bit me." "Impossible," Sarah said, "That was a common housefly. They have no mandibles to speak of." The others looked at her. "I'm majoring in biology right now," she said. Meanwhile, the Gophers successfully reached the campgrounds first. "All right," Owen said, "That was pretty easy." "It's not over yet guys," Frank said, "If we don't build this hot tub right, getting here first won't mean a thing."

Back with the Bass, Katie and Sadie had returned and started pushing their crates again, however, Sadie started feeling uncomfortable. "Man, my butt is itchy." "Mine too," Katie said, "Real bad." The two of them stopped to start scratching, making Bridgette concerned. "Did you happen to squat down when you peed in the woods?" "Yeah we did," Katie said, "Why do you ask?" Bridgette put a finger on her chin. "Did you happen to notice what sort of plants you squatted over?" Sadie thought for a second. "They were kinda oval shaped, green, and all over the place."

"Hmm," Bridgette said, "Were they low to the ground, and about half a foot wide?" The two girls nodded, and Megan got where Bridgette going. "I think you girls squatted over poison ivy." Hearing that, Katie and Sadie panicked and quickly dunked their behinds in the nearby lake. Back with the Gophers, the team had gotten all their crates open and were sorting through the materials. "Looks like we have everything we need except the water," Noah said, "And that we can get from the lake." "Is that really okay?," Justin asked. "Don't worry about the water's quality Justin," Trent said, "Once the hot tub starts boiling, any impurities will be quickly filtered out through the system."

Frank looked back toward the path. "I realize those guys had to carry their crates by hand, but you'd think the Bass would've got here by now." As soon as he said that, he saw Harold, Ezekiel, Sarah, and Courtney coming in with their crates. "Ah, here they come... Some of them." Leshawna looked at Courtney and winced. "Oh... What happened to your eye, girl?" Courtney felt her eye where she had smacked it and realized it was starting to swell. "Oh, just an allergy." Martin took a good look. "Looks more like you got a black eye somehow. Maybe you should rest in the medical tent. You won't do your team any good with only half your eyesight."

"I'll be fine!," Courtney called out, "I mean... It's really nothing to worry about." Lindsey and Heather walked up to them. "Hey," Lindsey said, "Where are Katie and Sadie?" Courtney looked back at the path. "They're... Getting a drink." Heather and Lindsey raised an eyebrow at each other. "Okay," Lindsey said, "I'm not exactly the smartest person here, but even I know that the only drinkable water is here at the campground. We didn't pass a single water fountain on the way here, and there's no way that lake is drinkable."

As several more of the Bass team showed up, Courtney tried her best to rally the team and get the hot tub built, but it was clear they didn't quite have the team synergy the Gophers did. In fact, when Chris came to check on the hot tubs, the Bass team's tub fell apart. "All right then," Chris said, "Looks like the Screaming Gophers take this challenge." The Gophers team cheered, and Heather even wound up giving Martin a hug. She quickly realized that everyone was staring and let him go while blushing. "Congratulations Gophers," Chris said, "Not only do you have invincibility, but this hot tub is yours to enjoy for the rest of the summer." Chris then turned to the Bass team. "Bass, you'll have a few hours during dinner to decided who to send home."

* * *

><p>Back at the mess hall, the Bass were moping after their loss. "So," Katie said, "What now?" "Well," Duncan said, "If we need to consider someone to send home, we have two people wearing chicken hats that make perfect candidates." "What are you saying?!," Courtney said, "You guys need me! I was the only one here who was a real CIT!" "Yeah well," Duncan said, "All that expertise certainly didn't help us out during the challenge, now did it?" "Well when you really get down to it," Ezekiel said, "We really got hampered by the fact that we have seven girls on our team to their six."<p>

Katie and Sadie both gasped, while Sarah facepalmed. "What's that supposed to mean?," Bridgette said, walking over to Ezekiel with a glare in her eye. Eva was quick to join, cracking her knuckles. "Yeah, home-school. Enlighten us." Ezekiel, not realizing how much trouble he was in, said, "Well my dad told me to look after the women in this game. And help them in case they couldn't keep up." Next thing he knew Eva was holding him in the air by the neck. "Still think we can't keep up?," she asked angrily. "No...," Ezekiel said, barely breathing. "You can drop him know, Eva," Sarah said, "Clearly Ezekiel hasn't much experience with the twenty-first century."

As Eva dropped Ezekiel, Geoff chimed in, "Yeah. And hey, at least he doesn't think guys are smarter than girls." "But," Ezekiel said, "They are." The next he saw was Sarah's fist before he blacked out. "I really don't know what I see in this kid," she said. "Okay," Duncan said, "Looks like we have another candidate for elimination. You're chances of lasting here jumped up princess." He smirked at Courtney as he said this, causing her to roll her eyes.

* * *

><p>That night at the campfire, Chris held up a tray with twelve marshmallows on it. "Alright Killer Bass. You've all cast your votes and made your decision. If I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The person who doesn't get a marshmallow has been voted off and must leave the island immediately." He looked at the list of names in his other hand and started reading off. "Geoff... Tyler... Katie... Bridgette... DJ... Megan... Harold... Sadie... Duncan... Eva... Sarah..." One by one, the campers whose names were called came up to claim their marshmallow. It was down to just Courtney and Ezekiel.<p>

"All right," Chris said, "This is final marshmallow campers." He took a one final look at the list before calling out, "Courtney." Courtney breathed a sigh of relief as she grabbed the last marshmallow. Ezekiel looked upset as he was escorted to the dock. "Well it's really your own fault," Chris said, "You should have known better than to piss off every girl on your team knowing they outnumber the guys." "I guess so," Ezekiel said, "But I did come away from this with something good. Me and Sarah kinda got close as we were carrying those crates. And I do regret thinking guys are smarter than girls. Sucks to be the first guy eliminated, but so it goes." And with that, he boarded the boat heading out. As the boat took off, he took out a couple metal bearings, which started floating right in his hand.

To be continued...

**Whoa... What's up with Ezekiel? This story is building up to something, but I won't reveal what until the final chapter. Until then, read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Awake-a-thon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama.**

Chapter 2: The Awake-a-thon

_One of the reasons why people think human nature is to use power for selfish reasons is the fact that supervillains outnumber superheroes. But... Do they really? When you looks at the "super" aspect of both sides, you'll find the answer is... No. Think about it. How many supervillains with actual super powers can you name off the top of your head. Let's start with Superman. You'd think you'd need super powers to deal with him, but how many of his rogues gallery have super powers. There's Zod, Parasite, Livewire. There's three... Out of a lot! And don't try counting Metallo or Brainiac, because the former is an android with a human mind, and the latter is a living computer. Both of them have powers you'd expect beings like those to have._

_If there's one thing Superman and Batman have in common, it's that their greatest enemies have no real powers at all. Lex Luther is pretty much the villainous version of Tony Stark, and needs a specially created mech suit to go toe to toe with Superman. And he does a decent job of it too. And let's face it, take away Joker's gags and traps, and how long do you think he'd last against the Dark Knight? Villains with super powers are more common in Marvel than DC, but that's only because of the various villains faced by the X-Men or the Hulk. When taken as a whole, villains certainly outnumber heroes in media. But _super_heroes certainly outnumber _super_villains._

* * *

><p>Chris walked up to the cabins to get everyone ready for the next major challenge in the game. He held up a bullhorn and blew an air horn into it, causing Leshawna to wake with a start and hit her head on the underside of Sarah's bed just above her. "Dammit," Leshawna said, "It's seven in the morning. This is a summer camp, not a farm." "Relax Leshawna," Sarah said, awoken by Leshawna accident, "Let's just get ourselves ready. Seems Chris is ready for the challenge." As the campers lined up outside the cabins, Cody noticed Eva listening to her MP3 player. When he tried to check it out, Eva snapped at him like a rabid animal.<p>

"Good morning campers," Chris said, "Hope your ready for today, because your next challenge begins in exactly one minute." Owen gasped. "But that's not enough time for breakfast." Chris chuckled. "Don't worry Owen, you'll be getting breakfast. But first, you must each complete a twenty kilometer run around the lake." Eva raised an eyebrow. "What? That's not even funny." "Don't worry about it," Frank said, "I mean, it's not like we actually _have_ to run. We can get away with just walking, right?" "If you want," Chris said, "But you'd better make it a quick one, cause you have until lunchtime to finish."

Once the run got started, several campers did break out into a run, but there were several who decided to simply walk. Heather was one of the people walking, and Martin was walking right beside her. "Good thing we can just walk," Heather said, "No way I'm running in these wedges." She turned to Martin. "What about you? You look fit enough." "Mmm," Martin said, "I get the feeling I'm gonna wanna save my strength. I've seen enough reality TV shows to know that this is just the buildup to the main action." He grinned at Heather. "You're not sick of my company, are you?" Heather giggled. "Not at all."

The two of them soon stumbled upon Owen, who was on his hands and knees drinking from a stream. "Can't... Catch... Breath... Must... Have... Condition..." "I'm gonna with 'overdoing it'," Martin said, "With your weight class, you're better off walking." At the mess hall, several campers had already shown up. As Chris started counting up the campers, Owen rushed in with Noah over his shoulder. "What's wrong with him?," Megan asked. "No time!," Owen said, "Clear a table, stat!" Noah was placed on the Gopher's table as Owen started administering CPR. Martin and Frank followed suit with an out of breath Harold. "I think I'm having heart palpitations...," Harold muttered, as Martin started administering some first-aid of his own.

"Well," Chris said once he saw Noah and Harold recovering, "Looks like everyone's here. So now it's time for part two." He walked up to a large stage curtain at one end of the mess hall. "So, who's... Hungry?!" The curtain opened to reveal a massive buffet table with a large roast turkey in the center. "No... Way...," Gwen said. Owen's eyes started tearing up. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen..." "Eat up guys," Chris said, "Because part three of the challenge starts in one hour." By the time the buffet was finished, the turkey was a pile of bones, the biscuits and nanimo bars were crumbs, the gravy bowl was empty, and Owen had just finished downing the entire dish of baked beans in maple syrup.

"Okay guys," Chris said, "Now for part three. And this is the part that counts. "Get ready for... The Awake-a-thon!" The campers all looked at each other. "What's an Awake-a-thon?," Duncan asked. "Simple," Chris replied, "The team with the last camper still awake wins invincibility." Gwen's eyes widened. "So in other words, the twenty-k run and the turkey eating frenzy were just part of your scheme to make it harder for us to stay awake?" Chris nodded. "Gotta hand it to him," Sarah said, "He's good." Trent nodded. "So, how long you wanna bet it'll be before we're all out cold." Gwen walked out, saying, "I give it an hour tops."

* * *

><p>Twelve hours later, all the campers were still awake, albeit with several of them yawning. "Stay awake for twelve hours?!," Owen said, "I could do that in my sleep! Woohoo!" Frank looked at him. "And three... Two... One..." On cue, Owen dropped to the ground, fast asleep. Frank chuckled before falling asleep himself. "Man," Gwen said with a yawn, "This is most boring thing I've ever done in my life." Trent looked at her. "Could be worse?" Gwen raised and eyebrow. "How?" "I could be stuck here without you to talk to," Trent said with a smile. Gwen smiled back as she blushed. Heather looked at the two of them. "I didn't think a goth girl would go for anyone outside her own clique."<p>

Martin shrugged. "It's not like all goths are cut from the same cloth. Besides, can you honestly say you don't see things from their point of view?" Heather smiled. "True." "See," Martin said, "By the way, you mentioned you had an idea to start an alliance?" Heather nodded. "All we need is two more people, and with their help get to the final four. Just need someone we can trust, and who can follow directions without question." She then looked over to Lindsey, who was doing a handstand. "What are you doing?," Heather asked. "I think if I can get the blood to rush to my head, it'll help me awake longer." Beth walked up to her. "Think I can try it?" "Sure," Lindsey replied. "There you go," Martin said.

Heather smiled and called the two of them over. "Now listen," Heather said, "Me and Martin need two other people to take to the final four. I decided to choose you guys. All you have to do is follow either of our instructions and everything will be fine, got it?" Lindsey and Beth both nodded. "This is so awesome," Lindsey said, "We're going to the final four." "This is so cool," Beth said, "But... What happens when we get there?" Martin and Heather looked at each other. "Well," Martin said, "Why don't we cross that bridge when we come to it?" "He's right," Lindsey said, "I mean, there's still a long way to go before then." She led Beth back to their spot. "Speaking of alliances, do you know who I think is really cute?" She looked over to Tyler and blushed.

"Is it really okay for her to be crushing on someone from the other team?," Heather asked. Martin sighed and put a hand around Heather's shoulder. "It's no big deal. I doubt either of them know much about the other campers. And if they do start dating, they'll be too focused on each other." Heather sighed. "If you say so, I guess..." Eva was sitting down on one of the benches, but then put down her MP3 player. "Hey Chris, what's the rule on bathroom breaks?" "You can only stay for ten minutes," Chris said, "And if you're found asleep after that, you're done." Eva nodded, then headed off. As she did, her MP3 player fell out of her pocket. That gave Heather an idea.

Carefully sneaking over to where the MP3 player had dropped, she managed to grab it without anyone noticing and headed back to her team. When Lindsey it, she asked, "Won't Eva be mad when she finds out that's missing?" "True," Heather said, "But it's all in where her anger will be directed." Twenty-four had passed, and still only a handful of campers had fallen asleep, including Noah and Megan. "All right campers," Chris said, "Time to take things up a notch... With fairy tales!" "Uh oh," Sarah said, "That's my one weakness." Chef walked up dressed in a pink lamb costume and playing a harp, which got him several snickers.

As Chris began reading, several campers already started nodding off. Tyler even got a waking dream where it looked like Katie and Sadie got mauled by a bear. He realized they were still perfectly fine when his own screams woke him up. Cody, meanwhile, was having his own waking dream involving sheep hopping over a harp, only to startled awake by one of Owen's farts. "Oh man," Cody said, "What's Owen been eating?" "Baken beans...," Sarah said sleepily, before she nodded off to sleep. "Sorry sis," Martin said.

Just then, the campers were surprised to hear Tchaikovsky's "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" playing. They were also surprised to see Chef now dancing around in a ballet costume complete with tutu. "How much are they paying you again?," Duncan asked. "Not enough," Chef muttered. He then tossed what looked like sparkling dust into the campers' eyes. DJ, really starting to nod off, tried tying himself to a tree. But he still fell asleep, and to add insult to injury the tree fell over on top of him. Chris checked to make sure he was alright, breathing a sigh of relief when he found no major injuries.

"Timber," Duncan joked. Then he looked over to Courtney, who had been walking in place for almost the entire time now. "What are you doing?," Duncan asked. Courtney looked at him. "If I can just keep moving, there's a good chance I can stay awake longer than anyone else." "There's no way that'll work," Martin quipped, "You'll just wear yourself out and get yourself hungry besides." He then looked over to see Lindsey and Beth fallen asleep. "Though at the rate we're going you might be on to something." Gwen and Trent were talking to each other in an obvious attempt to stay awake by keeping each other company. Heather couldn't hear what they were saying until Trent said, "I know the one. You like that movie?"

Just then, everyone was shocked to find Owen suddenly up and about without his clothes. "Oooo," Martin said, "I think I remember Owen telling me the other day about how baked beans make him sleep walk." Gwen facepalmed. "And he had eaten the entire dish of baken beans in maple syrup back at the buffet." Chris signaled some of the camera crew to make sure Owen didn't travel too far and get himself into trouble. Meanwhile, Katie and Sadie had fallen asleep at the time and where snoring in perfect harmony. "Cool," Trent said with a yawn, "They even sleep together." Heather was snuggling in Martin's embrace in an effort to take her mind of her growing urge to nod off. "You're a lot warmer than I would have thought," she noted. Martin smiled. "Thanks."

Hours passed, as the remaining campers were finding it harder and harder to stay awake. "How long has it been?," Eva asked. Duncan checked his watch. "More than two days." That's when Gwen and Trent realized Justin hadn't moved since the challenge started. "Take a look," Gwen said, "He's like a statue. That's some real concentration." She placed her hand on his shoulder, only to be surprised when he stirred and revealed his eyelids to be painted. When Chris saw that, he chuckled. "Dude, that is so crazy incredible. Too bad we gotta count it as you being out." "Rats," Justin said, "So how long has it been." "Fifty-one hours," Martin said.

At the eighty-four mark, more than three days since the challenge started, Duncan saw that Harold had fallen asleep and got an idea. Grabbing a cup and filling it with water from the nearby fountain, he placed it near Harold and dipped his hand in. "Gross, it worked," Duncan said, "Dude peed his pants." Martin sniffed the air. "I don't remember asparagus being part of the buffet." Harold woke up when he heard the two of them and covered his crotch in embarrassment. That just left Duncan and Eva on the Bass side, outnumbered by Gwen, Heather, Trent, and Martin on the Gopher side.

"Well campers," Chris said, "It's been three and a half days and we're down to the last few. So to speed things up, I've decided to break out the most boring, sleep inducing thing I could think of. I really didn't want to come to this, but you guys have proven tougher than I thought." He brought a large book. "'The History of Canada: A Pop-Up Book'." Everyone groaned as the campers already taken out of the challenge headed back to the cabins. Several minutes after Chris started reading, Eva finally conked out, while Heather and Martin fell asleep in each others arms.

As Gwen shook her head at the two of them, she turned back around and was horrified to see Trent falling asleep as well. "Trent, no. Don't leave me like this." But it was too late, which meant it was down to her and Duncan. "Last chance for a bathroom break," Chris said. Duncan scoffed. "I've held it for this long, I can go all day." Gwen smirked. "Yeah, but can you hold it for another ten chapters." Duncan sighed and headed for the bathroom. Several minutes later, Chris received a notice from the camera crew. "Looks like Duncan took a snooze on the can, which means Gwen wins the Awake-a-thon for the Screaming Gophers."

* * *

><p>Later, as Heather and Martin were heading to the Bass side to return Eva's MP3 player, Heather told Martin about the dream she had. "It was kinda weird. It was like I was in the body of this African-American woman, and she and her boyfriend or husband or something... They were enjoying some alone time on Ellis Island. I figure it had to be a dream, since I've never been to Ellis Island, and I'm obviously Asian-Canadian." Martin simply looked thoughtful. When they reached the Bass cabin, they weren't surprised to see Eva tearing the place apart.<p>

"Hey guys," Heather said nonchalantly, "This place looks like a mess. What's going on?" Courtney sighed. "Someone took Eva's MP3 player and she's messing up everything trying to find it." Heather dug into her pocket and brought the player out. "You don't mean this do you? Me and Martin found it after the Awake-a-thon was finished. I guess Eva must have dropped it at some point." When Eva heard thought, she rushed out with an ecstatic look on her face. "Thanks Heather. I don't know what I'd do without my music." "I think we have a pretty good idea," Martin muttered. He and Heather walked off. "Looks like the pieces are in place," Heather said, "Now we just sit back and see if they do as I predicted." "I give it good odds," Martin said.

* * *

><p>That night at the campfire pit, Chris walked over with the platter of marshmallows. "Okay campers, you know how this works. I'll start calling out your names. If you hear your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. If you do not receive a marshmallow, you've been voted off. Let's start with... Duncan... Bridgette... Courtney... Katie... Sadie... Sarah... Tyler... DJ... Geoff... Megan..." The Bass claimed their marshmallows, leaving only Harold and Eva. Chris looked at the two of them, before calling out, "Harold." Eva sighed as Harold claimed the last marshmallow.<p>

"That's what I get for letting my temper get the best of me," Eva said as she was escorted to the dock, "I just hope the rest of the Bass can handle any future physical challenges from here on out. Still, I can't shake the feeling we got deceived somehow." She nonetheless boarded the ship with her luggage. Once the ship cast off, Eva unpacked her dumbbell and started pumping. Chef, who was piloting, looked back at her and raised his eyebrow when he noticed the dumbbell was marked as being fifty-thousand kilograms. Eva noticed this and said, "What?" Chef simply shrugged.

To be continued...

**Eva's stronger than she looks, and she looked pretty strong to start with. Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Dodgebrawl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama.**

Chapter 3: The Dodgebrawl

_There's never been a more interesting character in the Marvel universe than Dr. Doom. I say character instead of villain because in Stan Lee's mind, Doom isn't even a villain. And when you really dissect Victor von Doom and his history, you realize Stan has a point. The saying "condemn the offense, not the offender" comes to mind when I think of Dr. Doom. His actions are evil, but his goals are not. His first act of "villainy" was to have the Fantastic Four, his greatest nemeses, go back in time to find the treasure of Blackbeard. That's not really a crime by any stretch of the imagination._

_Thing is, Doom didn't walk up to their front door, knock politely, and ask them to do it. Instead, he covered the Baxter Building in an electrified net that even Ben Grimm couldn't break, and later held Susan Storm hostage. So yeah, Dr. Doom may not truly be a villain, but he certainly is evil. Not that Doom isn't capable of good, just look at what he's done with Latveria. In the actual comic, he's shown as being a very capable ruler, turning the country into a superpower among nations. That's what makes Dr. Doom such an interesting and complex character. There truly is no one like him._

* * *

><p>The campers were all assembled in the mess hall, many of them still sleepy from the Awake-a-thon. "Hey Heather," Trent said, "Right before I bought it, I saw you and Martin asleep together. Is there something going on between you two?" Heather blushed. "Uh... Maybe... Not that it's anyone's business." "Speaking of nodding off," Frank said, "I wonder where Duncan and Gwen are." Trent shrugged. "Hey Martin," Noah suddenly said, "There's no smoking in the mess hall." "Huh," Martin said, still half-asleep, "I don't smoke." Owen pointed to Martin's nose. "Then why is there smoke coming out of your nose."<p>

Martin checked, then quickly covered his nose before snorting. When he turned back around, the smoke was gone. "I guess some of you guys are still half-asleep." Noah rubbed his eyes before checking again. "I guess so..." Just then, Duncan came in and sat at the Bass table, resting his head on the table. "Jeez Duncan," Chris said coming in, "You look like crap. I would've thought you'd get some sleep last night." "I wish," Duncan said, "Harold was snoring all night, so I've had to deal with four nights without sleep in a row." Chris winced. "Ouch man. Well, lucky for you the next challenge will give you a chance to rest. We just gotta wait for Gwen."

As if on cue, Gwen walked into the mess hall and sat down at the Gopher table. "I'm so tired... I can't even feel my face." And with that, her head hit the table. "Not even an 'ow'," Beth said, "I guess she was serious." Heather nodded. "Anyway, Lindsey, Beth. Let's set some ground rules for our alliance. First..." She looked at Lindsey. "It's okay to date someone on the other team, but under no circumstances are you allowed to discuss anything regarding this game during said date, especially regarding team members. Second, Martin is off limits to everyone except me." She looked more at Beth than Lindsey when she said this.

"Third, since we're a team, we may freely share our stuff, like make-up and such. We're supposed to be friends here, and I feel that sharing is a great way to increase our bond. Other than that, just follow my strategies during the game." Lindsey and Beth nodded. "Cool," Heather said, "Now let's have some fun." She stood up and shouted, "Hey Bass! How does it feel knowing you've just kicked off your strongest player? Maybe you should just give up now!" Courtney, enraged, tried flinging a spoonful of oatmeal at Heather, who simply dodged out of the way, causing it to hit Gwen instead. "Missed me," Heather taunted.

* * *

><p>Later, Chris led the campers to a large sports cabin. "Okay campers," Chris said, "Today's challenge is simple game of dodgeball." He held up one of the large red rubber balls near him. "The rules are simple. First, if you get hit with a ball, you're out. If you catch a ball, the thrower is out, and your team gets to bring in another player. You can use a ball you're holding to block a shot, but if that shot knocks the ball out of your hand, you're out. Simple enough, right?" "Throwing balls," Noah said, "Another mentally challenging test." "Sarcasm duly noted," Frank said, rolling his eyes.<p>

Chris chuckled. "Okay, you guys have one minute until game time to choose your first players. Best of five games wins invincibility." "We got this," Martin said, "Duncan's out cold, the Bass kicked off Eva last night, and several of us are in dodgeball teams in high school." "Martin's right," Heather said, "We can increase our winning streak easy. Gwen still needs some time to rest so let's give her the first game off. Who else feels like sitting out first game?" Noah tapped his chin before saying, "Okay, I'll volunteer." Several of the other Gophers shook their heads as Noah took the bench.

During the first game, Cody, Leshawna, Owen, Lindsey, and Heather took the field for the Gophers, while Harold, Tyler, Katie, Courtney, and DJ took the Bass side. On the side stood Chef, now dressed as a referee. He blew his whistle to start the first game. Cody took a quick shot at Tyler, who dodged and glared and Cody. Spinning around with his ball, Tyler wound up firing in the wrong direction and nailing Sadie instead. "Nice shot," Frank quipped, "But last time I checked, Sadie was on _your_ team." Owen then rushed in with a shot of his own and nailed Tyler hard enough to send him into the back wall.

"Time to unleash my wicked skills," Harold said. He slammed the ball against the floor hard enough to send it flying back up, but it landed harmlessly near Leshawna. The next thing Harold saw before blacking out was that same ball being thrown back at him. Lindsey grabbed one of the balls and started aiming, but left her herself wide open for a shot from Katie. "Now we got this," Courtney said as she aimed for Heather, only to have Owen catch it. Gwen started to get up, but Martin was quick to rush in instead. "You still need some rest," he said. He grabbed one of the balls and quickly used it to block a shot from DJ.

Unfortunately, the shot was hard enough to knock the ball out of Martin's hands. "Well... That was anticlimactic." Owen soon got knocked out as well, but not before taking out Courtney. Heather also managed to block a shot, but got the ball knocked out of her hands. DJ and Katie then managed to take out Leshawna with a one-two combo, leaving Cody on the field all alone. "We got this game," Courtney said. Cody smirked, then threw the ball in such a way that it swiveled around like a boomerang, catching DJ off guard when he thought he dodged it. "That is one tough ball to dodge," Chris noted.

Cody dodged a quick shot from Katie, then charged up a second ball on his cotton shirt. Somehow, the static cling from the ball allowed it to track Katie as she tried to run from it until she smacked into the back wall, the ball hitting her afterward. The entire Gopher team, except for Noah who was reading, cheered as Cody celebrated. "Nice one Cody," Trent said. "Thanks," Cody replied. Justin nudged Noah to let him know the game was over. "Oh," Noah said, "Way to go guys." Martin and Justin facepalmed. "Dude," Justin said, "Do you even know who won that game for us?" Noah shrugged and got back to his reading.

* * *

><p>The Bass team huddled together to decide what to do for the second game. "I'm telling you," Tyler said, "I can dominate this game easy. Just give all the balls to me and I'll win this." Courtney sighed. "All right... What do we have to lose? It's only the second game after all." Meanwhile on the Gopher side, Heather was having no luck getting Noah to join the game. "You guys did so well last game," Noah said, "I don't see what you need me for." Martin sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll take Beth, Lindsey, Izzy, and Trent for the second game." Beth looked ecstatic to be picked and hurried onto the court.<p>

The Bass team had Tyler, Katie, Sadie, Bridgette, and Geoff. Martin raised an eyebrow when he saw Tyler had all the balls. "I thought you guys wanted to win." "Oh we do!," Tyler said, "Watch this!" He spun around and started throwing balls. His first three shots went wide, but his final shot managed to hit Lindsey. Tyler gasped when he realized this. "No!" He rushed over to her. "Are you okay?" Lindsey rubbed her face. "I guess I could be worse. At least I don't feel any bumps or bruises on my face." Beth took advantage of the situation to tag Tyler out, causing the Bass team to facepalm.

Tyler simply shrugged and asked Lindsey, "So, you wanna go for a walk?" Lindsey took a quick peek over to Heather, who gave a simple nod that screamed, "Don't forget the rules." "Sure," Lindsey said, and the two of them headed out of the dodgeball cabin. Trent couldn't help but scratch his head. "Don't worry about it," Izzy said, "Frank mentioned earlier that he thought Sadie was kinda cute. Besides, it's not like dating people on the other team is against some rule. Now let's get back to the game." Martin smirked at the remaining Bass players. "Allow me."

He took the ball from Izzy and threw it with incredible force, taking out Katie and Sadie at once. He then got another one from Beth and used it to nail Bridgette. Trent simply handed Martin the last ball, which he used to finish off Geoff. "Ouch," Chris said, "Remind me to save that one for an instant replay in post-production." "Damn," Leshawna said, "Your man's on fire, Heather." "Totally," Heather said as she high-fived Leshawna. "And that my friends," Martin said, "Is how you take out an entire dodgeball team. Which leaves the score two to zero in our favor."

* * *

><p>"We need a new plan," Courtney said as they prepared for the third game, "I hate to say it, but our only choice to wake Duncan up." "Are you kidding me?," DJ said, "He'll kill us." Courtney rolled her eyes. "I seriously doubt that. Allow me." She gently nudged Duncan, who snorted for a bit before opening his eyes. "Listen Duncan," Courtney said, "I can appreciate if you need a little nap time, but our team is down two-nothing and we need your help to win this." Duncan sat up and yawned. "And why should I help you guys all of a sudden?" Courtney narrowed her eyes. "Because if we lose, I can personally guarantee that you'll be the next one kicked off."<p>

"She'll do it too," Sarah said, "We're that desperate." Duncan sighed. "All right, but on one condition. You guys have to do what I say when I say it, up until the end of the challenge. Got it?" The Bass all nodded. "All right then," Duncan said, "Let's bring this around with a little trick I learned during my first trip to juvie. It's called 'rush the new guy'!" "I like the sound of it already," Geoff said. He, Duncan, Sarah, Megan, and DJ stood opposite Owen, Frank, Justin, Izzy, and Leshawna. Dodging the first few balls that came their way, the Bass soon had a total of four.

Before the Gophers could get ready, all four balls were rushing straight at Owen with no way for him to escape. After a quick blackout, he opened his eyes. "Ow...," he muttered, "I did not see that coming." It wasn't long before the other team members followed suit. When Chef signaled the end of the game, Noah simply said, "Come on guys, put some effort into it." "You're one to talk," Martin said, slamming Noah's head into his book and shutting it. "Ow!," Noah shouted, "Not cool, Martin!" "Maybe you should put your money where your mouth is and step up next game," Martin retorted. Noah chuckled. "Oh please, any idiot can see those guys will be doing the same thing next game. I'd rather not get massacred."

"You're pretty close to that happening anyway," Heather said. She then walked out of the cabin. "I'm gonna go find Lindsey. We'll need some extra help for this." She soon found Lindsey talking with Tyler under the docks. "Hate to cut the date short," Heather said, "But our team just lost our first game, Lindsey, and we need an extra set of hands." Lindsey sighed. "Okay... Sorry about this." Tyler shrugged. "It's cool, we can pick it up another time." By the time the three of them got back, the Gophers had lost their second game in a row. "Great," Heather said, "Now it's all tied up." "Look on the bright side," Justin said, "If we lose, we have the perfect candidate for elimination." He pointed his thumb at Noah.

* * *

><p>"Why were you with that blonde Gopher girl?," Courtney demanded of Tyler. "Duh," Tyler said, "We were on a date. What's so wrong about that?" Courtney growled. "Are you nuts?! She could have been trying to get you to spill all of our weaknesses." "Just the opposite actually," Tyler said, "She kept trying to steer the conversation away from anyone other her and me." Courtney blinked in surprise. "Oh... Or she could legitimately like you... That's also a possibility... Either way, we now have a chance to win this. The score's tied up at two games apiece, and by now I'm sure the Gophers are on to our strategy."<p>

The final game kept going back and forth with both sides managing to swap players on a regular basis. However, on the Gopher side Noah was the only one who never seemed to leave the bench. "Knock him out, throw him out," Noah said with a half-hearted cheer. Suddenly, a wide shot from Katie slammed into his head, knocking him out. As he picked himself up, he heard a few snickers from the rest of the team. "So much for avoiding a massacre," Owen said with a laugh. Later into the game, Gwen landed a solid hit right on Courtney. "That's for the oatmeal," she said in satisfaction.

Finally, the game was down to just Owen and Harold. The Gophers cheered, thinking it to be the final victory. Harold, however, simply struck a martial arts pose and taunted Owen with a simple "bring it on" gesture. Owen, narrowing his eyes, started throwing balls. Much to everyone's surprise, Harold was able to dodge every single throw. "Whoa," Noah said, dropping his book. "All right," Duncan said, "Looks like our chances just went up." "He's still got to get Owen out of this game," Courtney said, "Since there's no way he can throw Owen out, he'll just have to catch the ball."

Harold and Owen stared each other down. Finally, Owen cried out, "Cowabunga!" And with that, he threw the ball right at Harold. Bracing himself, Harold reached out his hands to try and catch the ball. The impact from the throw was enough to knock Harold into the back wall. The Bass looked at him, worried. But Harold smirked as he held up the ball. He had managed to catch it before it could nail him. "That's it!," Chris said, "It's official, the Killer Bass have claimed their first challenge victory!" Owen sunk to his knees. "Impossible..."

* * *

><p>That night, the Gophers were gathered for their first elimination. "You know you're in trouble right," Noah said to Lindsey. "Why me?," Lindsey asked. "Oh please," Noah said, "Dating someone on the other team?" Heather and Beth narrowed their eyes at him. "At least she participated in the challenge," Beth said. Chris cleared his throat as he brought out the tray of marshmallows. "Alright campers, you've cast your votes. When I call your name, claim your marshmallow. If you do not get a marshmallow, you've been voted off and must leave the game."<p>

He read off the list of names. "Owen... Gwen... Cody... Trent... Heather... Beth... Martin... Justin... Leshawna... Izzy... Frank..." Once the other marshmallows had been claimed, Chris looked at Noah and Lindsey. Noah had a smug look on his face. Chris then said, "And the last marshmallow goes to... Lindsey." Noah was flabbergasted to hear this. "Guess your brains didn't help you this time," Chris said as he escorted Noah to the dock. "I'll admit I'm a little surprised," Noah said, "I would have thought the others would be angry at Lindsey for dating someone on the other team."

He got on the boat and it headed off. Around the middle of the lake, an ethereal ball of red light landed on his shoulder and started squeaking. "Yes," Noah said, "I'm aware there are others on that island. And to tell the truth, it kinda feels like fate that we were brought together like this." "You talking on your cell phone or something," Chef said, not seeing the ball of light. "Uh...," Noah said, "Yeah. Kinda hard to see it in this darkness, right." Chef raised an eyebrow, bur shrugged and kept the boat going.

To be continued...

**Okay, that may have been too blatant, but I hope many secrets are still being kept. Regardless, it seems Noah something interesting. Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Talentless

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama**

Chapter 4: The Talentless

_The Incredibles is a superhero movie that really delves into a lot of what really goes on behind the mask. One interesting aspect of it was the movie's villain, Syndrome. As a boy he really had his head in the clouds, wanting to be the sidekick to his all-time idol, Mr. Incredible. But he clearly didn't realize how dangerous the life of a superhero really is. Consider the fact that he didn't even notice the explosive attached to his cape by Bomb Voyage. He really took away the wrong lesson from that encounter. Years later, his obsession with proving himself better than other superheroes would lead him to actually _killing_ a number of heroes._

_The thing is, it's not the whole "build a giant robot with a learning AI that can be remote-controlled" thing that made his plan fall flat. It was his motive for wanting to do this in the first place. He actually stated that when he was too old for the job, he intended to sell his inventions, thus making everyone super, the thought being that if everyone was super no one would be. This is a little echo to earlier in the film where Helen is speaking to her son Dash about how everyone is special, to which Dash mutters that it's just another way of saying no one is._

_Thing is, both Dash and Syndrome are wrong. If the fact that everyone is special means no one is, then special as a concept shouldn't exist. And yet it does. The answer to this paradox is that everyone is special in a unique way. Think about it. There's a reason why there is such variety in the types of powers superheroes use. Superhero teams aren't an army of dime-a-dozens, they're a squad of specialists. If Syndrome's plan had worked, it's likely everyone would stick to their favorite tools, and the odds that a large number of people would pick the same tools is remote. It's doubtful Syndrome would realize his plan had truly failed had this happened, but the point is his plan was doomed regardless._

* * *

><p>It was time for a new challenge as Chris gathered all the campers at the amphitheater on the camp grounds. Heather noted that Trent had deliberately saved a seat for Gwen. "Those two definitely have something going on," she noted. "How is that bad?," Beth asked. Heather shrugged. "It's not. It's just an observation I had." Chris stepped out onto the amphitheater. "Okay campers, today's challenge is a summer camp favorite. You'll be competing in a talent contest." "Awesome!," Owen shouted out. "The rules are simple," Chris said, "Each team will select three members to do whatever talent they can think of. Anything goes... As long as it's legal."<p>

He gave an "I'm watching you" gesture to Duncan, who snapped his fingers in frustration. "You'll have eight hours to choose your representatives," Chris continued, "Who will be judged by former disc jockey, video jockey, and rap legend... Grand Master Chef. He will be judging you on his 'Chef-o-Meter'. The camper who scores highest wins their team invincibility." He turned to the camera crew. "Don't forget to have a virtual Chef-o-Meter set up during post production." He turned back to the campers. "Okay guys, pick your best, and good luck during the challenge."

* * *

><p>"Okay team," Heather said, "Since I've had plenty of experience with talent shows before, I'll be judging the teammates we send into the challenge. We need to make up for the last challenge, so pick your best talent. Remember, Chris said the only rule is it has to be legal." The rest of the team nodded. Meanwhile with the Bass, Courtney was overseeing Katie and Sadie doing a dance routine. "Okay, that's pretty good," Courtney said, "Except, I don't think the rules allow both of you to perform at the same time." "But the routine doesn't work with only one of us," Katie said. Courtney sighed.<p>

Back with the Gophers, Owen downed an entire two-liter of ginger ale. He then took a deep breath and belched out, "ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZEEEEEEEED!" Several of the other Gophers cheered for him. "Impressive," Heather said, "Albeit disgusting, but I don't think that'll get us enough points." Trent turned toward Gwen. "You gonna audition." Gwen shook her head. "Not my thing. You should though. I heard you playing on the docks last night. You're pretty good." Heather scratched her chin. "Why not? Okay Trent, let's hear some guitar."

Tyler started his audition with some yoyo work, but wound up tying himself up. "Pretty weak Tyler," Megan said, "Is there any sport you're good at?" Tyler opened, but Megan interrupted him. "That was rhetorical." Later that day, Martin was showing off some wicked breakdancing skills. "Nice moves," Heather said, "Martin's definitely in." She then turned to the others. "Let's take five, people." As everyone walked off, Heather pulled Lindsey aside. "Gwen seemed to wander off during Trent's audition. I need to see if you can find out what's up with her, okay?" Lindsey nodded.

When Lindsey finally caught up with Gwen, all she saw was Gwen writing in her diary. "I wonder what she's writing about," Lindsey said as she tried to maneuver around to get a better look, only to bump into Tyler, still tied up with his yoyo. "Hey Tyler," Lindsey said, "What happened to you?" Tyler looked at himself and chuckled. "Little accident during my audition. Lindsey giggled. "Okay, let's try and get you out of that." She led him off elsewhere. Back with the Bass, DJ surprised the team with some rhythmic gymnastics. After a flawless display, his team applauded. "Nice," Courtney said, "Looks like DJ's in. So, who's next?"

"Me," Bridgette said, "I can stand on my hands for twenty minutes." Courtney rolled her eyes. "That'd be cute if you were a monkey, but we need to be serious here if we want to win this challenge. Anyone else?" Harold started to move to audition, but Courtney simply said, "Next." "Dang," Harold said, "At least give a man a change, gosh!" As the Gopher reconvened after their break, Heather noticed Lindsey was missing. "Where is she now?" "I think I saw her leading Tyler into the bathroom for some reason," Frank said. Sure enough, Lindsey had brought Tyler to the bathroom hoping for some privacy when trying to untie him. However, she wound up getting tangled herself, so the two of them made the most of it by making out.

Finally, the Bass decided on Geoff's skateboarding skills, Courtney's violin solo, and DJ's rhythmic gymnastics. The Gopher's had chosen Martin's breakdancing and Trent's guitar song, but still needed a third participant. Izzy stepped up with a bellydancing routine called "The Dance of the Rattlesnake", which seemed to have Owen entranced. "Pretty good," Heather said, "But let's keep our options open. Beth, you take a shot." Beth excitedly got into a firedancing routine, but was a bit too overenthusiastic with it, and nearly burned herself when she failed to catch one of the batons.

The other baton wound up setting a nearby bush on fire. Justin quickly burst out of one of the cabins with an emergency extinguisher, putting out the fire in an instant. Heather than got a brainstorm. "How about Justin tries his modeling routine for our third participant? Should score high." "Why not?," Beth said, "All our others options seem weak. And yes I am including myself." The group was soon joined by Cody and Gwen, Cody sporting a black eye. "Tried another unsuccessful bid at Gwen, huh?," Justin said, "You know you probably don't have a shot at her." "She's just a little rough around the edges," Cody said, "I can wear her down." Justin sighed as he and Martin shook their heads.

* * *

><p>As the contest was ready to get underway, Courtney was getting in some practice as Geoff tuned his skateboard. "So Bridgette," he said, "Can you really do a handstand for twenty minutes?" Bridgette smiled and brought out a chocolate bar she got from the tuck shop. "Wanna bet that I can't?" Before long most of the Bass had anted up and Bridgette got started. However, before too long her leg got caught on a loose rigging rope, causing a light fixture to fall and nearly crush Courtney. Unfortunately, it did manage to crush her violin. "What have you done...?," Courtney said, sobbing, "That was my only violin..."<p>

With no way for Courtney to compete, the Bass decided to sub in Bridgette. Chris got up to the amphitheater to announce the start. Backstage, Martin, Justin, and Trent met with DJ, Bridgette, and Geoff. Martin noticed Bridgette was chowing on a bag of chips. "You might wanna go easy on those," he said, "If your talent is doing a handstand for an extended period, you'll need your stomach as stable as possible." "I'll be fine," Bridgette said dismissively, "I have a strong constitution." "Alright campers and viewers at home," Chris said, "It's time for Camp Wawanakwa's first ever talent contest. First up for the Screaming Gophers, we have Justin."

The Gophers cheered as Justin took the stage. His routine consisted of little more than doing some typical modeling poses before getting on a chair, tearing his shirt off and dousing himself with water. "A little unorthodox," Chris said, "But good enough to get a six out of nine from Grand Master Chef. Looks like the Gophers are starting strong. Next up we DJ from the Killer Bass." DJ went into his usual routine, but had to cut it short when he accidentally tripped on his own ribbon. "Ouch," Chris said, "That ruins the action. Only a two out of nine. Now let's move on to the next contestant from the Gophers, Trent."

Trent came out with his guitar and began singing a special love song, and Gwen couldn't help but feel it meant to be directed at her, causing her to blush. The Gophers cheered when Chef gave the song an eight out of nine. "The Gophers are really taking the lead here," Chris said, "The Bass need nothing short of a perfect score win this. Speaking of, here comes our next contestant, Bridgette." Despite a rumbling from her stomach, Bridgette came out onto the stage already upside-down. However after a few short minutes, the rumbling became too strong, causing Bridgette to vomit all over the stage.

It got so bad, Bridgette slipped on her own puke and fell off the stage. Holding his nose, Chris carefully came back saying, "Clean up on aisles three, four, five, and six. We need to take a quick break to hose down the stage before the next contestant, so we'll be right back." He made a gesture to stop the cameras. Martin shook his head. "I told her it'd be a bad idea to eat before trying that stunt." A few minutes later, once the stage was cleaned up and Bridgette had gotten a good shower, Chris came back on the stage. "Okay," Chris said, "That little slip-up cost Bridgette big time, getting only a one out of nine from Grand Master Chef. Next up for the Gophers, we have Martin."

Martin started the music and went right into his normal routine. Despite a minor slip up when the music stopped, Martin pretty good. "Nice breakdancing moves," Chris said, "But only a seven out of nine from Grand Master Chef. I guess that single mess up mid-way cost ya. Still, it looks like Smooth sailing for the Gophers who still lead thanks to Trent's love song. Will Geoff be able to pull out a win for the Bass? Let's find out." However, as Geoff prepared to step on stage, he wound up breaking his board. "Dude," he muttered, "That kinda wrecks the ride."

"Now what do we do?!," Bridgette asked, "If we don't send someone out there, we'll lose the challenge." Courtney considered her options. "Katie and Sadie's dance routine won't work with only one of them, and there's no way we'll be allowed to use both of them. We already know Tyler sucks at yoyo. What can Duncan do?" "Giving the restrictions to legal actions," Bridgette said, "His only real talent is carving a picture of skull onto a wooden carving. That only leaves..." She and Bridgette looked toward Harold. Courtney sighed. "Well, what do we have to lose."

Harold walked onto stage with a microphone complete with stand. Once it was set up, he cleared his throat and went a quick yet cool beatboxing session. The session sounded so cool, even the Gopher team cheered. "That was wicked, Harold!," Chris said, "And Grand Master Chef has given his full approval with a nine out of nine, giving the Killer Bass the win. Which means the Gophers will have to send someone home tonight." As the Gophers walked back, Trent and Cody walked up to Justin. "You worried you'll be kicked off for having the lowest score?," Trent asked. "No way," Justin said, "Once I reveal my ace in the hole, they'll be sending Martin home in no time."

* * *

><p>That night before the ceremony, Heather pulled aside Lindsey and Beth. "I overheard Justin saying something about an 'ace in the hole'," she said, "I think he's referring to Martin's pact with Frank, Megan, and Sarah. However, what he doesn't realize is that it's not a true alliance. Their just hedging their bets to increase their chances of winning." "And you don't want Martin kicked off for a misunderstanding, right?," Beth asked. Heather nodded. "Justin's already trying to spread rumors, but I know we can get more votes against him to keep Martin in this. There's the three of us, and we know Martin and Frank will vote for Justin since he got the lowest score."<p>

"That's still only five out of twelve," Lindsey said, "We need two more." "No problem," Heather said, "Izzy is crazy enough to go along with anything, and Owen... Piece of cake." She pointed to Owen, who was finishing off a pastry. "Mmm," Owen said, "Piece of cake..." Chris then walked up with the tray of marshmallows. "Okay campers, you've all cast your votes. Whoever doesn't get marshmallow has been voted off. Let's begin." He looked at the list of names. "Frank... Heather... Owen... Izzy... Lindsey... Leshawna... Cody... Beth... Gwen... Trent..." He looked at Martin and Justin, Justin having a wry grin on his face. Chris took one last look before saying, "Martin."

Martin shot Justin a grin of his own before grabbing the last marshmallow. "I figure you were counting on my non-existent alliance with Frank, Megan, and Sarah to tip the odds in your favor," Martin said. "What do you mean non-existent?," Gwen said. "Did you guys forget?," Frank said, "The four us are friends, even before we got here. Besides, Megan and Sarah are on the Bass team. It's not like we can contact them without raising suspicion, especially from Courtney." "Man," Trent said, "Glad this came out how it did. Can you imagine how bad it'd be if Martin had actually gotten eliminated." Justin sighed as he was escorted to the dock.

On the boat, he carefully cupped a hand to his ear. Somehow, he was able to hear what was going on this island. "That was way too close," Martin said, "I didn't have enough time to evaluate everyone. I know the odds of one us winning is remote, but I still need enough time to get these guys to be friends with other. We need this team, and that money." There was a pause, then Frank said, "What about you and Heather?" Another pause. "She's the mate, isn't she?" Yet another pause before Martin said, "Yes, I'm sure of it. She had a dream regarding William Ryans and his girlfriend Lydia. And even more from further back in time. It'll keep going until she reaches the last dream."

Justin raised an eyebrow. He'd heard the name William Ryans, but couldn't remember where. He then started listening in the other direction. First came Noah's voice. "I'm telling you guys, most if not all of them have it. And I now you two also have it." "That's crazy," came Ezekiel's voice, "So many in one place." "It's not unheard of," Eva said, "That's how teams get formed in the first place." Justin stopped listening. "It seems there's more going on here than a simple game." Chef, who was driving the boat as usual, raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think there's conspiracy on the show?" Justin chuckled. "I didn't say you guys were planning a conspiracy. It's just that, there are things going on behind the scenes you and Chris don't even know about."

To be continued...

**Hope I'm not going too fast for the reveal. Just a bit of teasing here and there. But yeah, I don't plan on eliminating my OC **_**too**_** early. Read and review guys.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Camp-out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama.**

Chapter 5: The Camp-out

_What's the deal with superheroes wearing capes so many times? Well, if you pay attention you'll notice that it's not as common a thing as some people make it out to be. It's true that the cape is played for laughs in superhero parodies like Darkwing Duck, but the truth is that most heroes go without the cape. The few who do wear a cape wear it for a practical purpose. Dr. Strange's cape is actually a cloak of levitation that allows him to fly. Batman's cape is designed to double as a memory fabric glider. Superman's cape makes him more aerodynamic when flying (notice how he tends to be faster than other Kryptonians who can fly?)_

_The fact is that capes are never just used because they look cool or to get a hero noticed by the people. This is because unless you have a practical reason to wear a cape, it is generally a bad idea. A loose piece of fabric waving about in the wind is certain to get caught on something and sooner or later, that something is gonna lead a cape-wearer to his or her death. Seriously, Edna Mode in The Incredibles went through several examples of this when discussing the design for Mr. Incredibles new super suit. Lots of heroes are smart enough to realize this, which is why only a handful of "capes" actually wear capes._

* * *

><p>Chris gathered the campers at the campfire pit for their next challenge. "Today's challenge involves exploration of the island beyond the campgrounds. After a good breakfast, each time will take these packs..." He pointed to the variety of camping gear. "Which contain all the essentials you need to survive. You'll need to provide your own food, but the producers have assured us that any and all necessary hunting and gathering is permitted. You will each also be given a timer. Once that timer reaches zero, which will happen sometime tomorrow morning, you will need to race back here to the campfire pit. First team to have all of their members reach the finish line wins the challenge. Any questions?"<p>

"Do we have to set up our own campsites?," Owen asked. "Not at all," Chris said, "Each team has a pre-made campsite in a separate location in the forest. Maps to each location have been included in your camping packs, as well as compasses to help you find your way. Oh, and watch out for bears. We have rescue teams that can come in at a moment's notice if anything life-threatening should come up, but I'd rather we have them and not need them. Good luck." As the Gophers headed out, Owen said, "You know, I had an encounter with a bear once. Let's just say his head looks real nice on my mantle."

"I had an encounter with a bear too," Izzy said, "He was rooting through our garbage and had spaghetti noodles hanging from his mouth." "I didn't know bears eat spaghetti," Lindsey said. "Bears'll eat anything," Frank said, "Even their own young given half a chance." Lindsey gasped. "Why would they eat their own children?!" "They don't often get that chance," Martin said, "Not if the mama bear has anything to say about it." Trent walked up to Gwen. "Hey, can I walk with you?" Gwen blushed. "Sure." Meanwhile the Bass were heading for their own campsite, when Katie and Sadie noticed some blueberries growing on a bush.

"Oh," Sadie said, "I love blueberries." "Me too," Katie said. And with that, the two of them started gobbling down berries. However, by the time they finished, Sadie realized something. "Um... Katie... I don't see the rest of the Bass team." "Uh oh," Katie said, "Without the map or compass, we have no way to track them." "We could always," Sadie said, "You know..." "On this island," Katie said, "On national television. What if we get exposed to certain... Individuals?" Sadie sighed. "Well, we need to think of something, or we could risk losing the challenge for the Bass. Maybe we could find an empty cave near the campgrounds and try and estimate when the timer will go off." As they were walking, Katie giggled. "This reminds me of that time in the mall when we seven and we got lost." "Yeah," Sadie said, "And the two of us started crying and the security guard had to call our moms, and they got so mad at us." She stopped for a second. "Let's keep the waterworks down this time. We are on TV after all." Katie nodded.

* * *

><p>The Gopher team was soon at their campsite. "Okay," Trent said, "I think our first task should be to set up the tents." "I'll take Owen towards the river and see if we can't grab some food for later," Martin said. Owen nodded. "Hey, wouldn't it be funny if we started making bear sounds and some actual bears showed up." Izzy cackled. "That would be funny! Let's try it." However, Lindsey and Gwen quickly clamped their hands down on Izzy's mouth. "The last thing we need to worry about is bears on the campsite Izzy," Gwen said. "Aww...," Izzy said dejectedly.<p>

Elsewhere, Katie and Sadie were far into the woods. "Rats," Katie said, "Why am I so bad with directions? And have you ever noticed how all trees look the same in these woods?" "Totally," Sadie said, "At this rate we could wind up on the other side of the island." She sighed. "Well, maybe we'll get lucky and stumble across the Bass campsite." Katie giggled. "I'd even settle for the Gopher campsite at this point. But what are the odds of that?" The two girls giggled as they stopped to shake some pebbles from their heels.

Back with the Gophers, Martin and Owen returned with a significant haul. "Who's up for venison and fish?," Martin said. "What's venison?," Izzy asked. "Isn't venison deer meat?," Lindsey asked, "I know Chris said hunting was allowed on this trip but still..." "I never took you for a hunter Martin," Heather said. Martin grinned. "It's not my first time in the great outdoors. After all, I was born and raised in Salmon Arm. Owen's the real champ here. He caught all that fish." "Thanks," Owen said, "My grandpa taught me how to fish. And there's some good sized ones in the nearby river."

Meanwhile the Bass managed to find their campsite and set up the tents. "Nice job Bridgette," Geoff said, "I wasn't expecting you to be an outdoors sort of girl. I mean, well, not a forest outdoors sort of girl." "Thanks," Bridgette said. "Anyone know when DJ's getting back with the grub?," Duncan said. Harold to Dj coming up to the campsite. "There he is now." DJ was carrying one of the food bags in one hand and a tiny rabbit in the other. "Well," Duncan said, "I've never tried rabbit before, but what the heck." "No man," DJ said, "This little guy's my new buddy. I'm calling him Bunny. The food's in the bag."

Courtney opened up the bag and took out several slabs of meat. "What is this?" "Bear meat," DJ said, "Caught one of those big guys by surprise. By the time he realized it, he was already gone. Although..." He carefully took out a small dart. "This might have had something to do with it. It was inside the bear's neck when I cutting him up." "By the way," Megan said, "I haven't seen Katie and Sadie for hours. Does anyone know where they are?" The rest of the Bass shook their heads. As it happened, Katie and Sadie were still wandering around the forest. "This isn't good," Katie said, "I know for a fact that we've passed this tree before. We've just gone in a big circle." Finally the two of them found a large warm cave and decided to settle in.

* * *

><p>The Gophers finished cooking their food and began to tuck in. "So," Trent said, "How did you manage to hunt these deer anyway." "I crafted a small blowpipe and some darts using the knife in the pack," Martin said, "Then I used some of the natural poisons in the area. Don't worry, none of it got in the meat." Owen bit into his fish. "He's a pretty good shot, too. Even managed to fell a bear that tried claim jumping our hunting grounds." "Speaking of," Trent said, "You said you took down a bear once." "Sure did," Owen said, "Me and my grandpa were on a hunting trip when we came upon the great beast. I'd say he was a least ten feet high."<p>

"That's pretty big for a bear," Frank said, "Must've been an alpha grizzly." Owen nodded. "The bear roared and approached us, a predatory look in his eyes. Ma and grandpa reached for our guns, knowing it was either it or us. Then, with a quick one-two shot, I managed to nail the beast in the neck, while grandpa put a good shot right between its eyes."Please," Heather said, "There's no such thing as a ten-foot bear." "I'm guessing you live more towards southern Canada," Izzy said, coming back from a bathroom break, "That area's more modernized."

"Izzy's right Heather," Martin said, "Me and Owen live in British Columba, which is much more forested and heavy in the lumber trade. So large bears like the one Owen described aren't that uncommon." Back at the Bass campsite, Duncan was finishing a scary story of his own. "Some say this killer is still alive, and wandering theses very woods. He could be just about anywhere. Even... Right... HERE!" He quickly brought out a fake hook hand like the one from his story, causing several of the others to freak out. "Duncan!," Courtney yelled, "That was not funny!"

"You're right princess," Duncan said, "It was hilarious! I just wish it was all on camera. Oh wait... It is!" Courtney sighed. Then at that moment, a wolf could be heard howling in the distance. Spooked, Courtney wound up wrapping her arms around Duncan for comfort. Duncan couldn't help but smile. Shortly after both teams finished their dinner, they headed inside the tents and fell asleep to the sounds of a light rain. As Courtney drifted off, she couldn't help but wonder what had suddenly driven her into Duncan's arms, of all people.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the timers went off, providing a convenient wake-up call for both teams. Quickly everyone headed back to the campgrounds. When the Gophers reached there, Martin sighed. "Great. Looks the Bass beat us to it." "Sucks to be you guys right now," Courtney said. "Not so fast, Courtney," Chris said, "I said ALL your teammates needed to be present and I don't see Katie or Sadie anywhere." As if on cue, both girls quickly showed up, almost out of breath. "Sorry we got separated from you guys," Sadie said, "We stopped to eat some berries and wound up pigging out so long we lost track of you."<p>

Courtney's jaw dropped, then she facepalmed. "Well that's just great! Thanks to you two, we just lost the challenge!" "Afraid she's right," Chris said, "The Bass may have reached the campgrounds first, but the rule was that the first team with all their members at campgrounds after the timer went off would be the winner. And all the Gophers showed up at once, they win. And we have a nice reward for you. An all you can snack trip to the Tuck Shop. As for the Killer Bass, one of you will be sent home tonight." The rest of the Bass all glared at Katie and Sadie.

* * *

><p>As the Gophers pigged out from their Tuck Shop party, the Bass assembled that campfire pit. "Okay Bass," Chris said, "You've all cast your votes. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow has been eliminated and must leave the island." He looked over all the campers. "Courtney... Duncan... Bridgette... DJ... Megan... Harold... Geoff... Tyler... Sarah..." Katie and Sadie had a look of fear in their eyes and held each other. Chris looked at the two of them. "Sadie..." "What?!," Sadie said in shock, "But why Katie? We both messed up?" "We just each randomly picked," Sarah said, "Really, you should have seen this coming. Only one camper can win, so sooner or later you would have been split up."<p>

"It's all right Sadie," Katie said, "You can do this. You're smart and strong and beautiful and I know you can beat everyone else. So stay strong..." She hugged Sadie. "For both of us." Sadie nodded as Katie was led to the boat leaving the island. Once the boat was in the middle of lake, Katie's eyes started to glow a greyish-black color. "She'll be strong. I know she will. We just know each other that well."

To be continued...

**The build-up is what I really enjoy about this story. For the record, I did read that Salmon Arm is a real city in British Columbia. Read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Not-So-Fearless

**As I learned from one of latest reviews, I haven't been as subtle about my long-term goal for this story as I thought. But believe me when I say the full scope of it is gonna be mind-blowing. Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama.**

Chapter 6: The Not-So-Fearless

_As was said by Mr. Incredible, the true purpose of a superheroes secret identity is so that they don't have the pressure of being "super" all the time. And when you really break it down, that's the real reason why these heroes lead double-lives. No crazy jargon about wanting to keep loved ones safe from harm. After all, if a hero can effortlessly save a hostage whom they care nothing about beyond a moral standard, then they can certainly keep their friends and families safe. Seriously, the few times villains actually tried that route, it did not end well for them. I mean, sure you could point out Gwen Stacey, but that's an exception to an established rule._

* * *

><p>The Killer Bass were still sitting around the campfire comforting Sadie after Katie had been voted off. "Cheer up Sadie," Bridgette said, "I'm sure Katie would want you to go on." Courtney nodded, the noticed the Gophers walking up to the campfire pit. "What do you guys want?" "Just to chill," Trent said, "We had some extra desert from our Tuck Shop party and thought we'd share it with you guys." He showed the platter of green jelly with a gummy worm floating in it that Beth was holding. Courtney raised an eyebrow. "What's the catch?"<p>

"Actually," Martin said, "Owen wound up eating too much and filled our cabin with his noxious fumes." Both teams couldn't help but laugh at that. Lindsey then spotted Sadie sobbing. "Think I can guess who you guys voted off." Beth walked over and offered some of the jelly ot Courtney, who freaked out and shrieked, "NO!" She quickly composed herself, then said, "I mean... No thanks." "You on a diet or something?," Duncan asked. "No," Courtney snapped, "I just don't like green jelly." Beth then offered the jelly to DJ, who also freaked out, yelling, "SNAKE!" He wound up knocking the plate of jelly from Beth's hands.

Cody walked over to him. "Chill out man, it's just a gummy worm." DJ sighed in relief. "Sorry about that. Snakes just freak me out." "I hear ya," Tyler said, "Chickens give me the creeps." Next thing the campers knew, they were sharing their own deepest, darkest fears. Beth admitted to being afraid of being covered in bugs. Harold was afraid of ninjas. Even Heather admitted to being afraid of sumo wrestlers. "Spiders," Leshawna said, "Definitely spiders." "I'm scared of chainsaws," Martin said, "One of those things killed my dad... Right in front of my eyes. How about you Gwen?"

Gwen thought for a second. "I guess... Being buried alive." "Walking through a minefield," Lindsey said, "In heels." "Flying man," Owen blurted out, "That's some crazy stuff." Izzy nodded. "I could never get into a plane. Like, never." "I'm scared of hail," Geoff said, "That stuff is small yet deadly." Bridgette tapped her chin. "Being left alone in the woods." Sadie gave a sniff. "Bad haircuts." "I'll have to change mine, then," Lindsey said, "That's so much scarier than a minefield."

"For me," Cody said, "It's having to diffuse a time bomb under pressure." "Paradoxes," Sarah said. Megan nodded. "And I'm scared of graveyards." Frank closed his eyes and sighed. "Forest fires." Courtney giggled. "Well, I'm not really afraid of anything." Duncan coughed, "Bologna..." "Oh really," Courtney said indignantly, "So what about your biggest fear?" Duncan hesitated for a bit before blurting out, "Celine Dion music store standees..." Several of the other campers looked at him funny. "I love Celine Dion!," Lindsey said, "But why are you so scared of her?" "I'm not scared of Celine Dion herself," Duncan said, "Just standees of her."

"That just leaves Trent and Courtney," Martin said. "Well," Trent said, "I hate mimes. Seriously Courtney, you have to be afraid of something." "Nope," Courtney said. "You seemed really spooked by my story last night," Duncan said. "It was a jump scare," Courtney argued, "Hardly the deep seated fears we've all been talking about so far." Martin shook his head. "Those without fear are those without hope, Courtney. Why not just tell us?" But Courtney stayed silent until both teams went back to their cabins.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Chris met with the campers. "Okay teams," Chris said, "We kinda got your little pow-wow on camera last night. I gotta say, those are pretty crazy fears." Several of the campers gulped, having a bad feeling about what was to come. "That said," Chris continued, "It gave me a great idea for our next challenge... Phobia Factor. Each of you will partake in a little mini-challenge designed around your fear. If you can overcome your fears and complete the challenge, you earn a point for your team. The team with the points once all challenges have been run through wins invincibility."<p>

After breakfast, the first of the challenges was started, with Beth simply needing to get into a kiddie pool swarming with beetles completely, no extremities allowed outside the pool. Without hesitation, Beth dove inside feet first and covered herself completely. Ten seconds later, she came up for air with a few beetles being crunched in her mouth. "Looks like Beth set the bar way up there," Chris said, impressed. Next was Sadie and Lindsey, who each had to wear a horrible looking wig for six hours. Meanwhile, Owen and Izzy had to get inside a plane that would be in the air for a full hour.

Harold faced his challenge when a few ninjas tried to sneak up on him in the bathroom. He was supposed to fend them off, but messed up when he clocked himself on the head with his own nunchaku. Leshawna fared even worse, running screaming when Chef walked up to her dressed as a spider. Heather did much better, staying inside a sumo ring until her opponent left of his own accord after a full minute. Meanwhile in the forest, Bridgette was left out in one part where she had to stay until six hours had passed. Frank was in another part, having to use several tools to put out a raging fire. A firefighter team was on standby if he didn't do the job in the allotted time.

Meanwhile, Gwen was being set up in her own challenge, having been placed in a clear glass coffin that was being buried in the beach. Trent was staying nearby on a walkie-talkie. Gwen had to stay in that coffin for five minutes to win her challenge. Elsewhere, Megan ran screaming from the makeshift graveyard that had been set up and saw Sarah rubbing her brain. "Did you lose too?," Megan asked. "Nope," Sarah said, "I pondered that paradox for the full thirty seconds. Just don't ask me to do it again. Let's get check on DJ."

DJ had to make friends with the world's smallest snake, which was actually very cute. After hesitating for a bit, DJ finally succeeded. "This thing can't eat Bunny, right?" The other Bass laughed. Frank, having failed his own task, saw Trent run by screaming, a mime in hot pursuit. Worried about Gwen, Frank walked over to where she was buried and picked up the walkie-talkie. "You okay in there, Gwen. It's me Frank." 'I'm fine!,' Gwen replied, 'What happened to Trent?!' "He's being chased by a mime," Frank sighed, "I'll go grab him."

Meanwhile, Cody was set up in front of a garbage can bomb, a complex set of instructions for diffusing it in front of him. Martin walked over, shivering a little. "I had to endure two minutes in a dark closet with the sound of chainsaws all around me...," he said, "Not fun, but I pulled it off." Back near the cabins, Duncan was staring down a Celine Dion standee. With some gentle encouragement from Courtney, Duncan succeeded in simply hugging the cardboard cutout, giving the Bass another point. "Way to go Duncan!," Courtney said, giving Duncan a hug of her own, before realizing what she was doing and letting go.

At the docks, Frank was helping Trent out of the water after ditching the mime. "Nice job, man," Frank said, "C'mon, we need to dig up your girlfriend." Trent nodded. Once they got to the sight, they spotted Chris playing with a remote control of some kind. "What's that for?," Trent asked as he grabbed a nearby shovel. "A little hail cloud for Geoff," Chris said, "You guys got here just in time, we need to get Gwen dug up now." As they got to digging, a sudden explosion could be heard. "What was that?!," Frank said in shock. "I'd say Cody failed his challenge," Chris replied.

Trent kept digging feverishly until he hit the glass coffin, then quickly opened it up. He was rewarded with a big hug from Gwen. "Uh," she sighed, "I never want to do anything like that again." Chris looked at the sky. "Looks like Owen and Izzy won their challenge too. The Gophers are on a role here." As the campers gather together, they heard Bridgette running in screaming. Right behind her was Cody, who looked positively frightful all covered in garbage. Lindsey and Sadie were the last to show up. "I still can't believe we lasted all that time with these horrible wigs," Lindsey said, holding her wig in her hand.

"We're winding down now," Chris said, "But the Gophers are leading big time with eight points to the Bass's 4. Tyler's up next." However, Tyler soon found himself in the fetal position, unable to face the boxed chickens. "Come on Tyler," Courtney said, "This is the last challenge." "Not really," Chris said, "We do have one more lined up." Courtney blinked. "But, for who? It can't be me... Can it?" "Like I said," Chris said, "Your conversation last night was recorded on camera. You might not have outright stated what your fear is, but we kinda got a good idea."

He brought the campers over to a high dive platform. Beneath it was a tub full of green jelly. Courtney gulped at the sight of it. "So...," Sarah said, "You're afraid of jelly." "Just the green colored kind...," Courtney sighed, "It looks like sugary...jiggly...snot. There's no way I can do this." "Too scared?," Chris asked. "Whether I'm too scared or not is a moot point," Courtney said, "The Gophers are way too far in the lead right now." "Good point," Chris said, "I suppose we can skip this last one then. Okay Bass Team, I'll see you at the campfire."

* * *

><p>That night, Chris had the Bass gathered for elimination. "You've all cast your votes, and you all know the deal. Let's start reading. Duncan... Sarah... Sadie... DJ..." The four of them came up to grab their marshmallows. "The rest of you didn't complete your challenges," Chris said, "But some of you did poorer than others. Harold... Megan... Geoff... Bridgette..." He looked at the two remaining campers. "And the last marshmallow goes to... Courtney." Courtney breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I was worried since I forfeited my challenge."<p>

"You had a good excuse," Sarah said, "There was no coming back from our poor performance out there." Tyler stepped onto the boat heading off the island. "Too bad. Then again, I'm probably afraid of the stupidest thing ever." He took out his yoyo and started playing with it. To Chef's surprise, Tyler was actually doing a good job. "Uh...," Chef said is shock. Tyler looked at time, then chuckled. "Let's just say I really hold back when it comes to sports."

To be continued...

**I think I may finally good idea for Tyler. But you'll have to wait for it. Read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Canoes

**I got a review in regards to my analysis last chapter stating Gwen Stacey was not the only example of a superhero's closest person dying on them. That doesn't change the fact that it's still a minority. I don't read comics a lot, so maybe a fact or two is off, that's all I can say. Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama.**

Chapter 7: The Canoes

_In the movie Kill Bill, Bill himself stated that Superman was the real identity and Clark Kent was the alter ego. This is both true and false. In point of fact, Superman is the alter ego of Clark Kent, but Clark Kent is the alter ego of Kal-El, Superman's Kryptonian name. True Clark has his powers twenty-four seven, but so does Spider-Man. So does Mr. Fantastic. So does Flash. The only time a superhero needs his costume to use his powers is if said powers come from an external source, such as Green Lantern or Dr. Fate. A superhero doesn't need the costume to be that hero, it just makes it easier to identify that hero._

* * *

><p>The campers were set up for their next challenge. Martin and Frank looked around the area. "Hey, where's Beth?," Frank asked. "She had to use the bathroom," Lindsey said, "She should be here shortly." Chris walked up to a small map set on an eisel. "Okay campers. Today you will partaking in summer camp staple... A canoe trip. There are several canoes behind me, and each canoe can hold up to three people. You will be paddling these canoes to nearby Boney Island, an untamed and supposedly haunted island. From your landing site, you will portage your canoes through the dense jungles of the island to the other side."<p>

"Excuse me," Geoff said, "What does 'portage' mean?" "It means we have to walk while carrying the canoes over our head," Frank said. "As I was saying," Chris said, "Once you reach the beach on the opposite end of the island, you must build a rescue fire that will be judged by me. Once it has been confirmed, you will row back to this island. The first team to get all their campers back to the dock will win invincibility. One final warning, legend has it that anyone who takes something from Boney Island shall be cursed until the item is returned. Now let's get moving!"

As the campers headed for the canoes, Beth finally emerged from the bathroom. "What did I miss?" "Canoes," Chris said, "You can get the details from the others." Once on the beach, Gwen tried to get a canoe with Trent, but got sidetracked by Cody. It didn't help that Lindsey and Beth insisted on Trent canoeing with them. Martin and Frank got their own canoe, as well as Leshawna and Izzy, and Heather and Owen. "This is gonna be so fun," Owen said. "Try not to capsize," Martin said, "I'd prefer my girlfriend not drowned." "You heard him Owen," Heather said, "You rock this boat even once and you'll regret it."

On the Bass side, Duncan got a canoe with Harold and Sadie, Bridgette with Courtney, Sarah with Megan, and Geoff with DJ. "Hey Geoff," DJ said, "Do canoes tip over a lot?" "Naw man," Geoff replied, "You're thinking kayaks. Canoes can be pretty stable so long as you keep still. And the water doesn't get too rough." DJ gulped. "Water can get... Rough?" "You'll be fine," Frank called out, "The lake water is pretty tame this time of year." Martin raised his eyebrow at Frank. "What?," Frank said, "It's just some helpful advice." Once the campers were well out on the lake, Chris sounded an air horn to start the race.

* * *

><p>In the middle of lake, Cody was trying to put the moves on Gwen. "So," Cody said, "You wanna go out sometime?" "No," Gwen said flatly. "Friday's good for me," Cody said, "Or maybe Saturday?" Gwen responded by slamming her paddle into Cody crotch. "On second through...," Cody said, "Maybe not..." Meanwhile, Geoff was talking to DJ about a gift he had made for Bridgette. "I thought it would be a great idea," Geoff said, "But ever since I left it in her cabin, I've been getting weird vibes from her." DJ groaned. "Seriously, Geoff man, that's so bad. You need a new word for how bad that is."<p>

"So where did I go wrong?," Geoff asked. "Simple," DJ said, "Dating is a bit like feeding a bunny. If you make any sudden moves, all you're gonna do is make that bunny run from you." "So basically," Geoff said, "I screwed up." DJ nodded. Back with Cody and Gwen, Cody simply sighed. "You know, I think I get it. The fact is, you're too into Trent right now. I can understand that. And to tell the truth, I think he feels the same about you." Gwen looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. "How about this," Cody said, "I'll see if I can get the two of you on the same canoe for the return trip."

"That'd be cool," Gwen said. Just then, the campers all noticed a murky fog rising from the lake. "Guys," Martin said, "I think we've arrived." He pointed to an island barely visible through the fog, which had a mountain shaped like a skull. "Wow," Izzy said, "That is so cool!" Both teams grabbed their canoes and held them above their heads and started running in pairs, Owen heaving his canoe by himself. As the teams began racing, the Gophers suddenly got stopped when a tree fell down right in front of them. "Somehow I don't think that's wood rot," Beth said warily.

At that moment, several large beavers with tusks emerged from the brush. Judging from the look in their eyes, they were hungry. "Aren't beavers supposed to eat fish?," Lindsey asked. "I don't think that'll be enough," Martin said, "RUN!" The Gophers quickly ran in the opposite direction, but soon hit a dead-end near a cliff face. Fortunately, the beavers seemed to back off shortly afterward. "That was close," Trent said. "Did anyone bring a change of underwear?," Owen said. "I'd be more concerned about why those giant beavers left," Martin said, "Predators don't back off from a prey unless said prey wanders into another predator's territory."

As if on cue, several pterosaur-like geese appeared from numerous nests along the cliff. "Oh man," Owen said, "I am definitely gonna need new underwear." The Gophers quickly ran away from the cliff. Cody quickly grabbed a loaf of bread from his pants and threw it to the ground. Immediately the giant geese stopped to enjoy the meal. "Where did you get that?," Gwen asked. "I had planned to use it to make a romantic picnic," Cody said, "But since the odds of that happening are zilch, I figured I shouldn't waste the bread." "Let's hurry up and find the beach," Heather said, "Our little adventure here gave the Bass a big lead."

The Bass had just up to a fork in the road. "Which way do we go?," DJ asked. "I'd said left," Courtney said. "I dunno," Geoff said, "I think we'd have better luck going right" "It is the wider path," Bridgette said, causing Geoff to smile at her. As they headed down the path, the Gophers spotted them. "They went right," Frank said, "So let's try the left path." However, the path proved to have a hidden hazard. All of a sudden, Trent wound up stepping in quicksand. "Oh, just great," he said. "Hang on, Trent!," Lindsey said, and she tried to pull him out. However, she got stuck herself.

Cody, spotting a nearby vine, quickly swung on it to try and pull them out that way. "Hey look," Frank said, "Cody's Tarzan." However, Cody missed and hit a nearby tree hard. "More like George of the Jungle," Heather said with a giggle. Luckily, the vine landed near Trent's hand, allowing him to pull himself and Lindsey out of the quicksand. As Cody hobbled over in a daze, Trent placed his hand on Cody's shoulder. "Thanks man, you're a life-saver." Cody snapped out of his daze. "Really?" Lindsey gave him a quick hug. "You're a hero, Cody. But where did you learn to do that?" Cody chuckled. "Action movies."

Meanwhile, the Bass were continuing along the beach, when Geoff suddenly dropped to the ground and grabbed his leg. "Man down!," Geoff said, "My leg! My leg hurts so bad!" Bridgette, out of concern, quickly went to check on him. "Is it bad?," she asked. Geoff nodded, but the other Bass couldn't really see what sort of injury Geoff had. "Just go on without me," Geoff said. "No way," DJ said, "We're not leaving any man behind on my watch." And with that, Geoff was perched on top of one of the canoes, now being carried by Harold and Duncan.

* * *

><p>Both teams got the beach and started setting up their rescue fires. The Bass gained a quick lead thanks to Duncan's lighter, but the Gophers caught up quick thanks to Martin's knowledge of campfire making. As the Gophers continued to gather firewood, Beth spotted a tiki idol in a bush. As she reached out for, Martin pulled her hand away. "We were told not to take anything from the island," Martin said, "There's supposed to be a curse on those objects." "Oh," Beth said, "Man, glad you stopped me." Meanwhile, Cody walked up to Trent. "Hey listen, I was talking with Gwen earlier."<p>

"Let me guess," Trent said, "You tried to hit on her, and you struck out." "Big time," Cody said with a chuckle, "Thing is, she's really into you. So I told her I could get you two on the same canoe on the way back." "Cool," Trent said, "But what about Lindsey and Beth?" "Easy enough," Cody said. Back with the Bass, Bridgette was tending to Geoff while the others were still working on the signal fire. Sarah giggled. "I think Geoff may have finally gotten his foot in the door with Bridgette. Good job, DJ." "Well," DJ said, "Geoff helped me get over my fear of water. I owe him one."

"We need more wood guys," Courtney said, "Otherwise we'll never get off the island." Harold, without thinking, grabbed the canoe paddles and tossed them onto the fire. "Nice going!," Megan said, "Now we won't get off the island anyway!" Izzy finally finished the Gophers fire using a sap-covered fire starter ball, giving them the advantage going home. Cody made good on his promise to get Gwen and Trent on the same canoe by suggesting Trent and Lindsey split up to "get over the jitters" from the quicksand incident. "You know," Izzy said to the Bass, "If you really need to get back, you can have someone push the canoes from behind." The Bass looked at each other, before DJ declared, "I'll do it."

As the Gophers neared the shore, Martin looked behind them and gasped. "Incoming Bass! And not the fish!" The others to see the Bass canoes stacked on top of each other, with most of the team sitting in the top canoe and DJ pushing the canoes as hard as he could. "Wow," Izzy said, "I never thought they'd go for it." The Gophers were so stunned, it allowed the Bass to pull ahead and win the challenge. Martin facepalmed. "Great, back to Loserville, population eleven." "Soon to be ten," Heather said, glaring at both Frank and Izzy. Chris chuckled. "Yeah, it looks like the Bass win this one. I'll see you Gophers tonight."

* * *

><p>That night at the campfire pit, Chris began calling names to see who was voted off. "Beth... Trent... Gwen... Cody... Owen... Heather... Leshawna... Martin... Lindsey..." He looked at Frank and Izzy. "This is the last marshmallow of the evening. The person who does not get it has been voted off and must leave the island." He looked at both of them before saying, "Izzy." "Woo-hoo!," Izzy said as she grabbed her marshmallow. "Sorry Frank," Martin said, "But it was a toss up." "It's cool," Frank said, "Just make sure to take it the rest of the way." As the boat left, Frank casually dipped his finger in the lake, and the water somehow began to freeze behind him.<p>

To be continued...

**Yeah, no way to be subtle about that power. And for those of you who are confused, I have this to say: Do you really think I wouldn't kick my own original characters off the show? Read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Hunt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama.**

Chapter 8: The Hunt

_A few lectures ago I spoke of how it was surprisingly rare for those close to heroes to die as a result of being close to said hero. And many have come up with examples beyond what I gave. Well, here's my rebuttal to that. First off, Ben Parker. Probably the most infamous example. But here's the thing you need to remember, Peter wasn't even a superhero at the point his uncle died. In fact, it was Uncle Ben's death that was the catalyst for Peter becoming a superhero, so you really can't count him. And as for all those sidekicks who die, they're part of the hero pantheon and beyond that, they knew what they were getting into in the first place. So my point still stands... Heroes don't necessarily need a disguise to keep their loved ones safe._

* * *

><p>After waking up the campers with an impromptu helicopter fly-by, Chris gathered everyone by the campfire pit. "Here's you breakfast to start," Chris said, tossing them several cans of baked beans. "This is breakfast?," Heather said, "Maybe if we all grew up in the wild north." She turned to Martin. "No offence." Martin just shrugged and opened one of the cans. "As for today's challenge," Chris said, "You'll all be going hunting... With paintball guns. You've got an hour to finish breakfast. Then meet me by the cabins and I'll explain the rules." "Don't eat too much Owen," Martin said, "Otherwise your smell will give you away."<p>

Once everyone was down at the cabins, Chris started handing out guns. "Bass team will have Harold, Geoff, Bridgette, and Megan for hunters. Meanwhile for the Gophers, we'll have Leshawna, Martin, Owen, Beth, and Lindsey." "What?," Izzy asked, "Why am I not a hunter? I could bag everyone here easy." "And that's the problem," Chris said, "We don't want the teams being too overpowered. Anyway, the hunters will receive these styling hunting glasses and wicked camo caps. As the remaining campers, the deer, you'll each have to wear these makeshift antlers and little white tails. Oh, and no taking them off... Or you'll be disqualified."

Duncan groaned as he got his gear on. He then noted Owen looking at him with a grin of satisfaction. "What do you want?" "Oh nothing," Owen said, "Bambi." "You'd better be a good shot," Duncan threatened. He, Courtney, DJ, Sadie, and Sarah headed out for one part of the woods, while Izzy, Gwen, Trent, Heather, and Cody headed off in another. "We have a one hour headstart," Heather said, "We'd better make the most of it. Let's each split up and take different routes." Gwen and Trent headed off in one direction. "This may be the lamest thing I have ever done," Gwen said, "But it could be worse. Our teams hunters can only target the Bass."

* * *

><p>As the hunters on both teams got ready, Bridgette seemed to having reservations. "You know Bridgette," Harold said, "None of this is real. It's just paint. So if you were to, say, hit Heather..." Bridgette perked. "Wait. Heather's a deer?" Harold nodded, and Bridgette chuckled as she put her glasses on. Chris announced the start of the hunt, and the hunters headed off into the woods. Owen and Martin split off from the group. "You're a bit more chipper about things than I would have thought," Owen said, "What with Frank being kicked off and all." "Eh," Martin said, "Only one person can win this game."<p>

Owen nodded, then proceeded to sniff the air. "Ah, the hunter has spotted his first prey." Martin looked and spotted DJ. "Bingo," Martin said, and aimed his gun. Before he could pull the trigger, Owen let off a huge fart. "Oh man," Martin said, "I told you not to eat too many beans." "Sorry," Owen said. DJ must have heard the noise, because he headed off in the opposite direction. Martin facepalmed. "Come on, we need to get after him." "It's on DJ!," Owen called out, "Your butt's a hamburger and I'm one hot barbecue!" Martin and Owen raced after DJ, trying to pelt him.

They raced over a small stream, when suddenly Martin heard Owen cry out. He turned around and giggled when he noticed Owen had nailed himself between his legs on a large rock. After helping him up, the two of them chased DJ until they reached the top of the cliff from the first challenge. "Uh oh," DJ said when he reached the edge. Martin and Owen soon showed up, Owen out of breath. "Your butt is bacon now, DJ," Owen said, and he Martin took aim. However, when they pulled the triggers, nothing happened. "Oops," Martin said, "We must have wasted all our ammo trying to hit DJ during the chase." The next second, DJ tossed Martin and Owen off the cliff and into the water below.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Heather stumbled on Beth and Lindsey as they were about to hit Sadie. Heather winced as she stepped on a branch, causing Sadie to noticed the three of them and run for it. "Aw man," Beth said, "We totally had her." "My bad," Heather said, "How's it going?" "We have no idea," Lindsey said, "This forest is so big, we haven't seen any others hunters, let alone deer." Just then, Heather got nailed in the shoulder. When she looked, she saw it was orange. "Wait... This is our team's color. Who had the nerve to shoot a member of their own team?"<p>

"Darn it," came Leshawna's voice as she stepped out of the brush, "I knew I should have gone to the optometrist before I came out here." Heather noted the sarcasm in Leshawna's voice. "Beth, gimme your gun." Beth hesitated for a second, before firing into Heather's leg. "Ow," Heather said as she went down, "Charlie horse." "Sorry about that," Beth said with a giggle, "But that did look kinda fun." Heather rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Can someone help me up?" As Lindsey did, the four of them suddenly got ambushed by the Bass hunters. "This is really fun," Bridgette said.

* * *

><p>Martin helped Owen out of the water not far from the cabins. "Well," Owen said, "At least it's not a total loss." He pointed to Duncan, who was wandering nearby. Owen and Martin reloaded and slowly went after him. As Duncan took a drink from a nearby stream, he heard a small fart noise and took a whiff. "Beans," he whispered. "Owen you dolt," Martin said as he smacked Owen upside the head. "Nice try guys!," Duncan said as he raced off, "You almost had me." Owen sighed. "Our teams not winning this challenge, are we?" "I wouldn't bet on it," Martin said. Just then he heard Cody screaming, followed by the sound of a bear. "We'd better help him."<p>

Once they were out of sight, Duncan took the opportunity to mark a nearby tree with some spray paint so he could remember which way he had come. Just then Courtney walked up to him. "Why do you smell worse than usual?," she asked. "Blame Owen," Duncan replied, "His stink is following me around like my juvenile record." Courtney sighed. "We should head back soon. This challenge should be over by now." However, as the two of them began walking, Courtney tripped and got her antlers stuck on Duncan's. "Oh great," Courtney said, "Now what?" "We could always take the antlers off," Duncan said, "If we want to get disqualified." Courtney said. "So... What should we do?" "You wanna make out?," Duncan asked, leaving Courtney surprised.

* * *

><p>Chris met the campers near the medical tent, were Cody was set up in a full body cast and placed in a wheelchair. "I gotta say," Chris said, "The shenanigans I saw when reviewing the footage makes for excellent TV." "Anyone seen Duncan and Courtney?," Harold asked. Sadie nudged him in the elbow and pointed to where the two individuals were coming, their antlers still tangled up. "Duncan, you sly dog," Owen said with a chuckle. Duncan returned the laugh. "The girl just can't keep her hands off me." Courtney frowned and kicked Duncan in the crotch.<p>

"Can't even bend over...," Duncan whimpered. "Easy Courtney," Chris said, "We've had enough injuries for one day. As for the score, it seems four Gophers are covered in paint, three of which aren't even deer, while the Bass are paint-free. Looks like the Bass win for the second time in a row. Congrats you guys, you'll be celebrating with a hunting lodge feast courtesy of Chef Hatchet." "Awesome," Megan said as she and Sarah high-fived each other. "And Gophers," Chris said, "One of you will be going home tonight. See you then."

* * *

><p>Chris joined the Gophers at the campfire pit. "Okay, you guys have all cast your votes. Whoever doesn't get a marshmallow has been voted off the island. Martin... Trent... Lindsey... Owen... Gwen... Leshawna... Izzy... Beth..." Heather looked worried. She had been the only deer on the team to get shot, making her a prime target. Chris looked at him and Cody, who was on the chopping block due to his incident with the bear. After a few seconds, Chris said, "Heather." Heather breathed a sigh of relief as took the last marshmallow. "Sorry Cody," Chris said, "I guess the others felt you were no longer useful in challenges."<p>

Cody was wheeled to the boat. Once it was in the middle of the lake, Chef looked in surprise as something cut through Cody's cast, revealing him to be perfectly fine underneath. "Man," Cody said, "A super fast healing factor and I still got kicked off." From out of nowhere came a beeping. "Wait," Cody said, "HE'S here? Are you sure?" The beeping noise continued. Cody nodded. "I see. So this isn't about the money, this is about a recruitment drive. But does he really think there are people here who are worthy? I know there are many like us on that island, but..." The beeping sound interrupted him. "If you say so," Cody said. Chef just scratched his head.

To be continued...

**For those who have been wondering about Cody's power, this should give you a good idea. Read and review.**


End file.
